Le retour de l'Organisation
by anelyne
Summary: Quelques années après la fin de KH2, après avoir prit deux terriennes dans leur équipe, les aventuriers se retrouvent confronté à un problème de taille: le retour de l'organisation XIII, qui a enlevé l'une des deux terriennes. CHAP 17 en ligne
1. Prologue et chapitre 1 : la terre

_Prologue_

L'histoire débute sur terre, en 2010.

Après avoir reprit la route avec Riku, Donald, Dingo et le Roi Mickey, Sora à très vite vu s'interrompre son voyage par le crash du vaisseaux Gummi dans un monde qui leur était totalement inconnu : la Terre.

Là bas, ils rencontrent Julie et Christelle, deux adolescentes de 17 ans, qui leur apprennent que, dans leur monde, ils sont les héros d'un jeu vidéo du nom de Kingdom Heart, et qu'elles les connaissent tous… Par cœur.

Le temps que Dingo et Donald réparent le vaisseaux Gummi, c'est Julie qui les hébergea dans sa petite maison. Etrange et secrète, Julie, bien qu'elle n'ai que 17 ans, avait fuit la maison familiale à 12 ans pour des raisons qu'elle n'avait pas mentionnées, et s'était retrouvée dans cette maison. Ne fréquentant plus la moindre école, sa seule occupation était de passer la journée chez elle.

Avec Christelle, cette dernière possédait des pouvoirs mentaux très développé et assez puissant, qui leur était souvent très utiles.

Christelle, elle, vivait toujours chez sa mère et faisait des études d'art dans une école non loin de chez elle. Elle venait voir le groupe lorsqu'elle n'avait pas cours, et aimait beaucoup dessiner les membres du petit groupe d'aventurier à ses heures perdue. Chez Julie, c'était presque un deuxième chez elle, et il lui arrivait souvent de rester loger sans que sa mère ne s'inquiète de son travail scolaire…

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois. Trois mois que le vaissaux Gummi s'était écrasé sur terre et que Sora et ses amis vivaient chez Julie. Trois mois que le quotidien de Julie était perturbé par cette bande de joyeux lurons, qui étaient un peu devenus comme une famille pour elle.

Et pourtant, en trois mois, ils n'avaient pas réussit à apprendre quoi que ce soit de son passé, à part sa fuite à 12 ans. En trois mois, ils avaient toujours autant de mal à la cerner. Tantôt douce et gentille, tantôt froide et distante, Julie était un mystère ambulant. La seule personne qui avait plus ou moins réussit à la comprendre, c'était Sora. Cependant, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que Julie était très mystérieuse rien qu'en la voyant. Elle avait des cheveux court noirs avec un balayage blond, et décolorés dans la nuque. Elle avait sans cesse une mèche devant l'œil gauche, cachant sa belle couleur verte aux reflets gris. A l'abris derrière une paire de lunette légère en titane bleu, ses yeux attiraient pourtant énormément l'attention sur eux, tant ils semblaient contenir de la tristesse et de la solitude. Son visage, sur lequel un sourire était si beau, affichait pourtant trop souvent un air absent, pensif, comme si elle pensait à une époque lointaine. Ce n'était pas une fille du genre brindille, mais elle avait les formes qu'il fallait où il fallait. Une poitrine et des fesses généreuses, un petit ventre rond mais pas trop, elle était souvent habillée en noir et elle portait toujours un pantalon, pour une question de pratique.

Mais pour Christelle, trois mois avaient été suffisants. Experte en dessin, gentille mais avec un certain caractère, généreuse mais têtue, c'était le genre de fille qui, quand on l'a pour amie, c'est pour la vie ! Toujours présente pour les autres, il ne fallait pas la prendre pour une idiote où elle réagissait au quart de tour ! Elle avait son propre style, et elle en était fière. Elle avait une coupe assez complexe, courte sur le haut, avec quelques mèches plus longues sur le côté. A l'avant, elle avait une mèche noire et bordeaux, et ses mèches plus longues étaient teintes de la même couleur. Le reste de ses cheveux avaient gardé leur couleur naturelle ; le châtain. Tout comme Julie, elle portait des lunettes, mais les siennes étaient bordeaux et cachaient des yeux … . Un peu plus volumineuse que Julie, elle avait moins de poitrine mais plus de ventre, sans pour autant que s'en soit disgracieux. Non, c'était une jolie fille, quoi qu'on puisse en dire. Elle adorait porter des jupes courtes avec de hautes chaussettes, et on la voyait souvent avec une cravate à son cou, où avec un chaîne au bout de laquelle un pendentif en forme de clé avait sa place.

Outre les pouvoirs communs de ces deux jeunes femmes, tel la télépathie, la télékinésie,… Elles avaient chacune un pouvoir personnel. Julie était capable de marcher sur les murs, les plafond… Elle pouvait grimper n'importe où. Christelle, elle, pouvait matérialiser ses dessins et les commander.

L'histoire débuta réellement un soir de Juillet, les grandes vacances venaient de commencer, Christelle avait réussit ses examens, et le vaisseaux Gummi était enfin réparé. Le groupe d'amis avait décidé d'organiser une fête, afin de célébrer comme il se doit la fin des examens, et pour que les filles disent adieu à leur nouveaux amis. Des amis qui, décidément, partaient trop tôt à leur goût. Des amis qu'elles n'avaient pas envie de quitter…

C'était une petite soirée dans le jardin de Julie. Cette dernière avait installé son PC dans la véranda, afin de faire la sono et le karaoké, et elle s'occupait du barbecue avec le roi Mickey, pendant que les autres jouaient avec Pluto. Et cette occasion, c'était parfait pour Julie, qui avait prit une décision importante quelques jours avant la soirée.

Encore merci pour tout, Julie. Nous te devons beaucoup

Ce fut un plaisir… Mais j'aurais… Une faveur à vous demander.

J'ai peur de savoir ce que tu veux… Mais parles, je t'écoute

Majesté, je voudrais partir avec vous ce soir. Rien ne me retiens, je n'ai ni famille, ni amis, à part Christelle… Je rêve de voyager, de découvrir les autres mondes. Je vous en prie, Roi Mickey, ne dites pas non…

Je ne dirai pas non. Cette décision est assez importante que pour que tu y ai longuement réfléchit. Si tu as décidé de venir avec nous, c'est ton choix, et je le respecterai. Tu seras la bienvenue dans le vaisseaux Gummi, ce soir. Mais tu dois savoir que Christelle tentera sûrement de venir

Je m'en doute, mais… Elle, elle a une famille. Je refuse qu'elle l'abandonne sur un coup de tête, juste pour me suivre. Si je pouvais partir sans qu'elle le sache, ce serait mieux pour elle…

Comme tu préfères…

La soirée continua, entre plaisanterie et jeux, puis le soleil commença à descendre doucement, et Christelle se saisit d'un des micro afin de lancer le karaoké

Et ce soir, on commence par un bon Disney, comme on les aime !

Vas-y Chri, fais peter la sono ! cria Julie pour l'encourager

Et la musique commença. Une musique que Julie ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître. « Il vit en toi », du roi lion II. Cette chanson, elle l'adorait plus jeune, elle pouvait passer des heures à la chanter. Mais maintenant… Maintenant c'était différent… Cette chanson avait brusquement fait ressurgir de nombreux souvenirs, de nombreuses images trop longtemps oubliées, dans l'esprit de Julie… Elle revoyait _son_ visage, elle réentendait _sa _voix…

Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as oublié… 

-Je ne t'ai pas oublié… murmura Julie, en se prenant la tête entre les mains

Je croyais que tu m'amais… 

-Mais… c'est la vérité…

_Pourquoi Julie, pourquoi… Comment as-tu pu m'oublier comme ça, alors que je t'aimais du plus profond de mon être…_

-A…arrête… Ne dis pas ça… C'est… faux… Je t'aime, et tu le sais…

Le roi Mickey observait Julie, l'air inquiet. Il lança un sort de bouclier autour d'elle, afin que personne d'autre ne remarque ce qui se passait, et qu'il puisse apaiser son esprit en douceur…

-Je te jure… je ne t'ai pas oublié… mais pourquoi… pourquoi tu es partit…

Je croyais que tu m'aimais Julie… 

Petit à petit, les images s'effaçaient et se faisaient plus lointaines.

-Non, ne.. REVIENS !!! NE PARS PAS JE T'EN PRIE, J'AI BESOIN DE TOI !!!! REVIENS !!!

Elle tomba à genou, toujours entrain de supplier sa 'vision' de ne pas partir… Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour se calmer, et remarquer que le roi Mickey se trouvait devant elle, l'air ennuyé.

-Ma… Majesté je…

-Ne parlons pas de ça pour l'instant, tu m'expliqueras tout une autre fois. Pour l'heure, nous devons partir… Il est temps de faire nos adieux…

-Tu ne feras tes adieux à personne ! fit subitement Christelle, qui avait visiblement tout entendu, JE VIENS AVEC !

-Chri je ne sais pas si…

-D'accord, il va bien falloir…soupira le roi, je ne pense pas que tu acceptes de laisser partir Julie sans venir toi même… Et puis, quitte à partir, autant ne pas partir seule, pas vrai Julie ?

-Ben… ok… Mais tu gardes tes yeux sur Riku, ajouta doucement Julie


	2. Chapitre 2: Atlantica

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition, et un nouveau monde passe. Je vais, généralement, faire les chapitres par monde. Un chapitre, un monde. Il risque donc d'y avoir des chapitres plus long que d'autres.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_-Chri je ne sais pas si…_

_-D'accord, il va bien falloir…soupira le roi, je ne pense pas que tu acceptes de laisser partir Julie sans venir toi même… Et puis, quitte à partir, autant ne pas partir seule, pas vrai Julie?_

_-Ben… ok… Mais tu gardes tes yeux sur Riku, ajouta doucement Julie_

Le petit groupe grimpa alors dans le vaisseau Gummi, et ils se mirent en route. Après un rapide passage au château Disney, pour déposer le roi chez lui, le vaisseau prit la direction d'Atlantica. Sora avait toujours la même nageoire bleue, Dingo était à nouveau une tortue, et Donald une pieuvre. Riku, lui, avait une nageoire semblable à celle de Sora, mais grise. Christelle avait une nageoire comme celle d'Ariel, mais mauve, et Julie avait une nageoire comme Ariel, mais noire. Si tout le monde semblait heureux et s'amusait à nager, Julie était dans son coin, l'air abbatue.

-Christelle, rappelle moi ce qu'on fait ici?

-On vient vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de sans cœur…

-Oui, mais pourquoi ICI?

-Ben… comme ça après, c'est fait, on reviendra plus. C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. En plus, tu adore nager, profites en!

-Tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de cette abrutie d'Ariel!

-Elle a Eric ju…

-Eric, mon œil! Tu l'as vue aussi bien que moi, quand elle danse avec Sora… (NB: Julie et Christelle connaissent le jeu kingdom heart!)

-Aah, ça suffit maintenant! Tu vas arrêter de râler, je ne l'aime pas non plus, mais on va passer cet endroit en revue une bonne fois pour toute

Julie regarda autour d'elle rapidement

-Bon, pas de sans cœurs à gauche, pas de sans cœur à droite, parfait, aucun sans cœur, ON S'EN VA!

Christelle soupira avant d'attraper le bras de Julie, et de la tirer vers le petit groupe. Groupe au centre duquel se trouvait Ariel, qui était venue saluer ses amis.

-Ah, vous voilà! fit Sora en voyant les filles arriver, Ariel, je te présente Christelle et Julie, elles nous accompagnent dans notre quête.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer, fit Ariel en souriant

-Pareil pour nous, hein Julie?

-Ouais……… C'est ça…

-Oh, vous tombez tellement bien! fit Ariel, l'air visiblement contente, on va refaire un spectacle dans quelques temps, si vous participiez avec nous?

-Heu… Je ne pense pas que…. Commença Christelle

-Pourquoi pas, pourquoi pas…. Fit Julie, avec un étrange sourire sur le visage, à condition qu'on puisse, Christelle et moi, danser comme chez nous…

-Oh, ce serait merveilleux, de la danse venue d'ailleurs! Je file prévenir Sébastien! fit Ariel, aux anges

Christelle tira brusquement Julie vers elle

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire! Qu'est-ce que tu mijote encore!

-Fufufu.. ricana Julie, tu ne vois donc pas? On va attirer l'attention de Sora et Riku sur nous en ridiculisant Ariel, grâce aux pas terriens!

-Très drôle Julie, vraiment…

-Je t'enverrais les pas par télépathie!

-Attention… T'es sérieuse là…?

-Plus sérieuse que jamais!

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe était sur scène, prêt à répéter. Si Julie était plus motivée que jamais, Christelle était, quant à elle, en proie à un certain trac.

-Au fait, Julie, si tu as de la musique de chez toi aussi, on peut la jouer si tu veux! fit Ariel, avant que la répétition ne commence

-Parfait…

La répétition commença alors, avec «Sous l'océan». Christelle et Julie ne chantaient pas, mais elles ne se privaient pas de danser. Elles enchaînaient pas de danse sur pas de danse, elles faisaient tout ce qui passait dans l'esprit de Julie et qui avait une chance de mettre Ariel hors jeu. Même si, chacune de leur côté, elles avaient un objectif un peu plus précis…

Si, pendant la plupart de la répétition de ce morceau, elles avaient été assez perso, c'est à la fin qu'elles s'étaient lâchées. Vous savez, ce passage abominable dans lequel Sora danse avec Ariel, une vraie torture pour les yeux. (C'est ce passage qui m'a fait vraiment haïr Ariel xD Si, j'vous jure!) Hé bien, les deux terriennes ont un peu… saboté ce passage? Bon, je vais être franche, Julie ne s'était pas gênée pour prendre la place d'Ariel et danser avec Sora, alors que Christelle reproduisait le même pas à côté, avec Riku, Ariel s'était retrouvée seule entre eux, à faire un petit geste des bras improvisé pour la fin de la chanson. Ah ça, les terriennes étaient fières de leur coup. La chanson s'était donc terminée sur ce «coup de maître», si je puis me permettre:p

-Hé, tu danses pas mal! fit Sora à Julie, lorsque la musique fut terminée

-Bah, je ne suis qu'une piètre danseuse sur terre, j'avais juste envie de… me déchaîner un peu!

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, bien que Julie soit un peu gênée. Mais ce moment de calme fut de courte durée, Ariel arriva en trombe en sauta au cou de Sora

-Tu as été génial Sora, vraiment génial! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi décidément!

La vision d'Ariel serrant Sora dans ces bras faisait fulminer Julie. Oh, ce qu'elle pouvait haïr cette maudite sirène! Sans prévenir, elle partit brusquement vers le château. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, ou elle risquait de faire un malheur… Elle nagea quelques minutes, puis s'arrêta dans un coin perdu du palais. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa aller à ses pensées. Au fond, elle n'avait aucune raison de réagir comme ça… Sora ne lui appartenait pas, et il y avait lui…

-Il finira par revenir, je le sais… pensa Julie

Ses pensées furent soudain brisées par de la musique. «L'aube d'un heureux jour» … Alors, ils avaient reprit sans elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer

-On dirait que ce jour n'est beau que pour elle… fit une voix

Julie releva la tête, afin de voir son interlocuteur… interlocutrice? devant elle, se trouvait une magnifique sirène. Elle avait de long cheveux blond qui virevoltaient gaiement dans l'eau. Sur son front, une couronne de corail siégeait fièrement. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus azur, aussi profond… que l'océan. Elle portait un petit top bleu, auquel pendant une grosse chaîne en argent pur. Sa nageoire était bleue, avec des reflets d'argent.

-Sais-tu que la couleur de la nageoire d'une sirène dépend de son coeur? Une personne pleine de joie aura une nageoire rose, une personne remplie de bonté aura une nageoire bleue… Une personne emplie de tristesse et de solitude, une nageoire noire… fit la sirène en regardant Julie

-Que… Qui êtes-vous!

-Oh, bien sur, excuses moi… J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Lindsay, dernière fille du roi triton, héritière légitime du trône d'Atlantica. Mon père à toujours caché mon existence afin de me protéger. Et toi?

-Julie… Enchantée…

-Le vert, c'est la couleur des croqueuses d'homme. Commença Lindsay, en pointant un trident par une fenêtre tout prêt. Viens admirer l'artiste

Julie s'approcha, intriguée. Lindsay visait Ariel, c'était clair et net. D'un coup, un rayon bleu fila vers Ariel. A son contact, les cheveux de la sirène s'emmêlèrent devant ses yeux. S'en suivit une série de collision avec divers piliers, puis Ariel termina sa chute dans une huître géante… Qui se ferma à son contact, ne laissant dépasser que sa nageoire verte. Julie ne put retenir un fou rire en voyant la scène, alors que Lindsay faisait de même.

-Alors là… Très joli tir, je suis impressionnée.

-Je me suis beaucoup entraînée, je l'avoue. Viens, on va aller les voir la sortir de là dedans en direct.

-Ca marche!

Les deux sirènes retournèrent près du lieu de répétition, où Donald et Dingo essayaient de sortir Ariel de son huître, pendant que Sora et Riku essayaient de se remettre de leur fou rire.

-Ah, tu es là! fit Sora en voyant Julie, je commençais à m'inquiéter!

-Ca va, t'en fais pas. Coup de cafard passager…

-Je reviens, je vais la sortir de la, fit Lindsay

Lindsay partit aider sa sœur, alors que Sora venait, lui, près de Julie.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller toi…

-Si si, ça va… C'est juste que…

-Que tu n'aimes pas cet endroit, je me trompe?

-Bien vu… soupira Julie

-Quant on aura sortit Ariel de l'huître, on s'en ira. Appart l'huître, je ne vois rien de dangereux ici

-Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, tu as l'air de tellement t'amuser…

-On ne pourra pas s'amuser si tu te sens mal! Hé puis, je suis sur qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que tu n'aimes pas Atlantica.

Et ce qui fut dit, fut fait… Une fois Ariel sortie, le groupe reprit la route des mondes, avec cependant un membre en plus à leur petit groupe: Lindsay. Son père avait tenu à ce qu'elle les accompagne, pour découvrir le monde et apprendre à se défendre. La blondinette était tellement heureuse d'avoir des jambes qu'elle courrait partout… et tombait toutes les 5 minutes. Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour marcher correctement. C'était juste le temps nécessaire pour rejoindre le monde suivant: Halloween town…


	3. Chapitre 3: intermonde I

La nuit dans l'inter monde était une chose incroyable… Qui aurait cru cela possible

La nuit dans l'inter monde était une chose incroyable… Qui aurait cru cela possible ? Le soleil avait disparut lentement, à l'horizon, comme aspiré par le néant. Les étoiles s'étaient alors mises à briller de tout leur éclat, comme si elles avaient voulut qu'on les regarde. Dans le vaisseau Gummi, tout le monde s'était mit d'accord sur le fait qu'il était temps de se reposer un peu… Donald et Dingo avaient sortit des matelas et les avaient installés sur le sol, afin que chacun puisse se reposer. Donald avait programmé le vaisseau de façon à ce qu'il se dirige de lui même vers le monde d'Halloween, mais à une vitesse relativement lente, afin qu'ils puissent profiter à fond de cette nuit de repos bien mérité. Donald, Dingo, Lindsay et Riku dormaient déjà profondément, Christelle et Sora discutaient calmement, afin de ne réveiller personne, et Julie s'était écartée du groupe et avait le regard perdu dans l'infinité de l'inter monde, depuis bientôt 1H… Elle ne disait rien, elle était juste perdue dans ses pensées. Par moment, Sora avait même l'impression de voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues, mais il n'en était pas sur du tout… Et puis, elle avait son mp3, il en avait donc déduit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler.

-Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez, Julie et toi ? fit Sora, à l'attention de Christelle

-Depuis toujours. On s'est connue quand on était toute petite. A cette époque là, tout était différent…

-Différent ?

-C'était avant que… Avant que les ténèbres envahissent con cœur…

-Quoi ?!

-Regarde là, Sora. Même le roi s'en est rendu compte… soupira Christelle

-Mais… Pourquoi… Je veux dire… Comment est-ce arrivé… ?

-Elle a toujours été très sensible… On avait beaucoup d'amis, quand on était plus petites. On en a toutes les deux perdus, mais Julie la première. Et elle l'a moins bien vécu… A l'époque, sa meilleure amie l'a laissée tomber pour une fille qui venait d'arriver. Julie à dès lors commencé à sombrer dans les ténèbres. Elle a commencé à se dire qu'elle était moins bien que les autres, et les autres l'ont ressentit. Plus les années passaient, plus les autres abandonnaient Julie. Au final, elle a eu tout le monde contre elle. Je suis la seule à être restée… Mais la méchanceté des autres ont précipité sa chute. Et pourtant, elle a bien faillit revenir vers la lumière. Mais il y a eu… un incident. Et son cœur a sombré totalement.

-Un incident ?

-Un jour, je t'expliquerai. Pour l'instant, Sora, je voudrais que tu l'aides. Tu es le seul qui ai encore une chance de lui montrer que la lumière vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour elle. Elle a longtemps rêvé de pouvoir partir loin de la terre, et tu lui as offert cette chance. Je pense que c'est le destin qui t'as fait t'écraser dans son jardin. Sora, je compte sur toi.

L'élu resta silencieux un instant puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Entendu. Mais je compte sur toi pour tout m'expliquer, quand le moment sera venu.

Le regard plongé dans l'infinité de l'inter monde, Julie pensait. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, perdue dans ses souvenirs… Elle revoyait son visage, la première fois qu'il avait pu la serrer dans ses bras. Elle réentendait le son de sa voix, lui murmurer un tendre « je t'aime ». Elle se souvenait, la chaleur et la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il était son monde, il était le seul à la comprendre. Ils se complétaient mutuellement, supportant ensemble le fardeau que représentait cette marque…

Lentement, elle passa sa main sur sa joue. Cette marque, combien de temps devrait-elle encore la cacher… Elle se remercia intérieurement d'avoir choisit du fond de teint waterproof pour cacher cette marque, sans ça, Atlantica aurait tout gâché.

-Avec toi, tout était plus facile… songea-t-elle, tu étais mon sanctuaire, mon sanctuaire, oui. Où les peurs et les mensonges fondaient au loin… Lorsque je te regardais, profondément endormit, tous ce que je craignais ne signifiait plus rien… Mais que reste-t-il de moi…

Elle se décida alors à sortir son regard de l'infini, et d'enlever son mp3. Mais tout le monde dormait déjà… Elle se dirigea alors vers son matelas et s'allongea, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Demain, tout irait mieux… Oui, tout irait sûrement mieux demain…


	4. Chapitre 4 : Halloween Town

Lorsque Sora ouvrit enfin les yeux, le vaisseau Gummi s'était déjà posé dans le monde d'Halloween et, visiblement, tout le mon

Lorsque Sora ouvrit enfin les yeux, le vaisseau Gummi s'était déjà posé dans le monde d'Halloween et, visiblement, tout le monde était déjà éveillé. La magie du monde avait déjà transformé sa tenue en celle qu'il portait habituellement à Halloween Town, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Au fond, il avait l'habitude… Ce qui le préocupait, c'était de savoir où était les autres… Et il eu vite la réponse : Lindsay passa en courrant et en sautillant, chantonnant tant elle était heureuse d'avoir des jambes. Christelle courrait derrière elle, lui demandant de faire attention car elle était, vraisemblablement, déjà tombée de nombreuse fois. Donald et Dingo jouaient aux cartes pendant que Riku soupirait en se tenant la tête dans les mains. Il n'était pas dur de deviner que Lindsay était trop bruyante à son goût. Et Julie… Hé, où était-elle ?

-Salut les gars… fit Sora, par mesure de politesse. Vous savez où est Julie ?

-A l'arrière du vaisseau, fit Donald

-Merci

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'arrière du vaisseau. La discussion qu'il avait eut avec Christelle la veille le perturbait quelque peu. Il avait du mal à croire que Julie se soit laissée envahir par les ténèbres… Il ne sortit de ses pensées qu'en apercevant cette dernière. Il l'observa un moment. Sa tenue d'Halloween lui allait comme un gant… Elle qui s'habillait plus à la garçonne d'habitude, ça la changeait pas mal. Elle portait à présent un t-shirt sans manche en velours noir, sur lequel une croix mauve était dessinée. Ses manches étaient de fines bretelles en dentelle, et on retrouvait cette même dentelle au bas de son t-shirt. En dessous, elle portait une jupe déchirée qui laissait apparaître l'armature en métal sur laquelle elle était posée (comme les vieilles robes, vous savez ? Les machins pour donner du volume). L'armature ne dépassait pas ses genou, et la jupe était juste assez déchirée que pour qu'on puisse la voir. A ses pieds, de grosses bottines noires au dessus desquelles on pouvait voir une paire de chaussettes longues rayées noire et blanche, l'une montant jusqu'à son genou, l'autre descendue juste au dessus de la bottine. Et enfin, petit détail un peu superflu d'après Sora, un demi masque recouvrait la moitié droite de son visage.

-Hé, salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ?

-Oh, rien… je réfléchissait.

Julie n'avait pas regardé Sora tout de suite, encore trop perdue dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut que quand ce dernier vint s'asseoir devant elle qu'elle posa enfin son regard sur lui. Ses joues s'empourprèrent en le voyant ainsi, dans son costume d'Halloween… Combien de temps n'avait-elle pas passé à jouer dans le monde d'Halloween, juste pour voir Sora ainsi. Il était encore plus beau, en cet instant…

-C'est dommage, ton masque, fit Sora, ça aurait été mieux sans

-Hé, tu en portes un aussi je te signal !

Mensonge, mensonge… Combien de temps cela allait-il durer… Elle mentait tellement bien maintenant, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle lourd fardeau elle portait… Elle avait ajouté ce masque elle même, ce matin. Elle n'avait pas mit de fond de teint, sa peau avait besoin de respirer un peu. Ciel, qu'elle était pâle sans fond de teint… Elle espérait de tout cœur que le masque tienne, sinon tout le monde serait au courant…

-Si on allait voir les autres ? Je n'ai pas vu à quoi ressemblaient Lindsay et Christelle, je me suis levées avant elles

-Si tu veux, répondit Sora en haussant les épaules.

Ils se dirigèrent donc, ensemble, vers l'avant du vaisseau où les autres les attendaient. La terrienne ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses deux amies. L'apparence de Christelle avait énormément changé, autant pour les vêtements que pour certains détails physiques. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et prit la même taille partout. Ils étaient à présent attachés, à l'arrière, par une pince en métal qui les séparaient en deux couettes hautes. A l'avant, ses yeux étaient à moitié cachés par une chienne et, sur le haut de son crâne, deux paire de corne trônaient fièrement. Une paire de cornes plus petites, qui dépassaient à peine de ses cheveux, et une paire de longues et fines cornes. Sur le côté, ses oreilles s'étaient allongées et étaient à présent deux oreilles d'elf pointues. Dans le cartilage, deux paires de boucles d'oreilles ronde, une plus petite et une plus grosse. Au bout, une longue paire de boucles d'oreilles longue terminées en deux croix. Ses yeux étaient entourés au crayon et, du milieu de chaque paupières, un long trait noir partait du haut pour venir terminer sur les extrémités de son visage. Elle avait un bustier blanc posé sur une robe en tissu noire. Au niveau des épaules, elle avait des manches bouffantes serrées, en dessous, par trois paire de lanières en cuire. A droite, sa manche était complète tandis qu'à gauche, elle s'arrêtait après les lanières. A la place, une longue mitaine en raisie prenait place sur tout son bras. Autour de son cou, une énorme chaîne en métal prenait place et descendait jusqu'à son ventre et, au bout, une grosse croix en pierre était accrochée. Elle portait une petite jupe de soubrette, et de grosses bottines, comme Julie. (tin pourquoi elle doit toujours dessiner des truc indescriptible là xD hé oui les gens j'ai ma dessinatrice perso :p la plupart des description sont fait à base de ses dessins, mais c'est pas toujours aisé J'vais mettre les dessins sur un blog j'pense comme ça vous pourrez juger par vous même lol)

Lindsay, quand à elle, portait une jolie robe de gothique lolita bleue nuit, remplie de dentelle et de frou-frou. Dans ses cheveux, un petit serre-tête en tissu bleu nuit, lui aussi entouré de dentelle. Elle avait, à ses pied, une paire de petites chaussures noires. (tout de suite là par contre, sans le dessin, je rigole moins… YEAH VIVE LES DESCRIPTION BIDON TT bouhouhou.. need des dessins là ).

-Vous êtes toutes mimiiii, fit Julie

-Oh, Julie, enfin ! fit Christelle

-Quoi… ?

-Tu t'es décidée à cacher ton visage !

-Mgn… Stop te moquer, méchante !

-Dis donc, t'es tombée dans le talc ce matin ? T'es toute blanche !

-Ha…Ha…Ha… Très drôle. BON ! On sort, dites ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air !

-Ca marche !

Ils sortirent donc tous. Le vaisseau s'était posé dans la forêt, non loin de la porte qui menait à Noël. Ils se mirent en chemin vers la ville, lorsque Donald s'arrêta brusquement

-Attendez une minute !

Il se retourna et sortit une petite télécommande de sous ses bandelettes. Il appuya sur un bouton et les phares du vaisseau clignotèrent dans un petit « bip bip ».

-La classe hein, j'ai installé ça ce matin !

-Et ça sert à quoi… ? fit Sora, perplexe

-Ca verrouille le vaisseau, comme ça, on peut pas nous le voler !

-Super…

Et ils se remirent en route. Cependant, ils durent très vite s'arrêter à nouveau. Un silence pesant flottait partout autour d'eux, ce qui ne les rassurait guère. Ils furent encore moins rassurés en voyant une horde de reflet apparaître devant eux

-Des similis, ici ?! Julie, Christelle, Lindsay, à l'arrière ! On s'en charge !

-Tu rêve mon coco, fit Lindsay en brandissant son trident, moi aussi je veux m'amuser !

Christelle et Julie reculèrent donc, seules. Ce qui n'empêcha pas les similis de les attaquer aussi. Trop nombreux pour Sora, Donald, Dingo, Riku et Lindsay, certains similis étaient passé à travers les mailles du filet, et fonçaient droit sur les deux terriennes. Christelle, dans un élan de courage (et de stupidité, sans doute Oo) se saisit d'un bout de bois et le tendit vers les similis et, dans une posture digne des plus grand acteurs, s'écria

-Arrière, créatures du mal !

-Chri t'en fais un peu trop là…

-Rah la ferme !

Elle s'apprêta à frapper sur l'un des simili lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante illumina le bout de bois. Lorsque la lumière disparut, le bout de bois n'était plus là. A la place, Christelle avait dans les mains une magnifique Keyblade Chaine Royale bordeau. Elle observa sa keyblade un instant puis, l'air décidé, annonça

-Je vais les aider, essaie de tenir le coup !

Et elle rejoignit donc le groupe, laissant Julie seule avec son désespoir… En cet instant, elle avait plus que jamais envie de disparaître. De la jalousie ? Oui, elle en ressentait sans doute. Qui n'en ressentirait pas… Mais plus que tout, elle se sentait inutile, un poids pour le groupe. Elle ne se débattit même pas lorsque trois simili l'empoignèrent et l'immobilisèrent. Au fond, ça valait peut-être mieux ainsi… Ce n'est que lorsqu'un passage des ténèbres s'ouvrit, qu'elle commença à s'inquièter. Et lorsqu'un homme en manteau noir en sortit, son cœur manqua d'éclater dans sa poitrine. L'organisation… ? C'était impossible, Sora l'avait vaincue… Sora… Sora ?

-Sora !! cria-t-elle

Les similis entouraient le groupe de ce dernier, mais ne bougeaient pas. Ils se contentaient de l'empêcher de passer, et il l'avait bien comprit, mais pourquoi ? Il eut rapidement la réponse, en voyant l'homme en noir qui se trouvait devant Julie.

-L'organisation ?! C'est impossible !

-La preuve que non, je suis là… fit l'homme avec une voix douce. Une voix qui n'appartenait a aucun des membres que Sora avait vaincu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?!

-Vous ? Absolument rien. Je suis venu pour elle, fit il en regardant Julie

-M…Moi… ? Non ! Laissez moi !

A présent, elle devait réagir, c'était impératif ! Pourquoi s'était-elle laissé capturer si facilement… Qu'elle avait été stupide… Mais elle devait se battre, il le fallait ! Et elle se débattait, elle faisait tout pour que les simili la lâchent ! Ce qu'il ne firent pas, ils tenaient bon. Ils devaient la lâcher, pourtant, c'est une question de survie ! Une lumière vive apparut alors, et Julie sentit l'étreinte des simili se relacher. Lorsque la lumière disparut, plus aucun simili ne la tenait et, dans ses mains, une keyblade, ayant la forme du symbole des similis.

Son regard se perdit un instant sur la keyblade, puis elle se mit en position défensive. Un petit rire amusé se fit alors entendre, de sous la capuche du membre de l'organisation.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça ?!

-Ta keyblade… Cette marque te poursuit, décidément. Mais tu y est tellement habituée que ça ne t'as même pas étonné qu'elle ai cette forme…

-Que… Quoi.. ?!

-Allons, allons… Nous savons tous les deux ce qui se cache sous ce masque, pas vrai ?

Il s'avança vers elle et tendit la main vers son masque. Il attendit quelques instant, laissant l'inquiétude gagner Sora et les autres, puis enleva le masque, laissant apparaître, sur la moitié droite de son visage, la marque des similis. On ne voyait qu'une moitié, l'autre étant cachée par ses cheveux, mais elle était très facilement reconnaissable…

-Comment… Comment est-ce que…

-Comment je savais ? Julie, voyons… Tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne qui savait…

Il porta les mains à sa capuche et la fit tomber, avec une lenteur presque frustrante, laissant apparaître son visage. Un visage angélique, comme il y en avait peu dans l'organisation. De beaux yeux brun, des cheveux mi-long de la même couleur et, sur la partie gauche de son visage, la même marque que sur celui de Julie.

-Ce… C'est … Impossible…

-Toi ?! s'écria Christelle

-Vous êtes encore là, vous ? Quelle bande d'enquiquineur…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Julie, tu le connais ? Et… Ton visage, cette marque… ? fit Sora

-Oui, Sora. Je… Le connais. Mais c'est une longue histoire. Quant à cette marque, je pense que tu l'as reconnue, c'est bien la marque des similis…

Elle se mit à pleurer, essayant de retenir le plus possible ses larmes, mais en vain

-Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas vous mentir à tous, je voulais juste… Vivre…

-Il suffit ! Vous êtes de trop, dans cette discussion ! cria l'homme en noir

Il tendit la main vers le haut et plongea l'endroit dans les ténèbres. Du moins, seulement pour Julie… Les autres, eux, voyaient encore très clairement ce qui se passait. Seule Julie était plongée dans le noir, et ne voyait que lui…

-Je suis désolé, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais voulut te laisser seule… Lorsque j'ai disparut il y a quelques années, c'est parce que l'organisation était venue me chercher. Ils m'ont empêché de retourner sur terre, afin que je sois obligée de les écouter. Mais beaucoup de choses ont changé, à présent, et je refuse de continuer sans toi.

Il tendit la main vers elle

-Rejoins moi. Ton cœur est déjà emplit par les ténèbres, tu ES déjà un être des ténèbres… Tu n'as rien à faire avec eux… La lumière ne t'as jamais rien apporté et elle ne t'apportera jamais rien.

Il tendit la main vers Julie en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-La lumière nous a toujours séparé. Les ténèbres, eux, peuvent nous réunir. Nous pouvons vivre ensemble Julie, il te suffit de prendre ma main et plus rien ne nous séparera. Toi et moi, on a besoin l'un de l'autre, nous sommes complémentaires, et tu le sais.

Il se tut alors, estimant en avoir assez dit. Julie, quant à elle, tremblait de tous ses membres. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Elle regardait autour d'elle, semblant chercher une raison de refuser, mais elle ne trouvait rien d'autre que les ténèbres. Elle se surprit même à trouver les ténèbres accueillant. Pendant un instant, le visage de Sora, souriant, apparut dans son esprit, et elle crut avoir trouvé sa raison de refuser, mais tout s'écroula lorsque le visage de Kairi apparut à son tour. Sora n'était pas sien… Et lui, elle l'avait attendu si longtemps… Au fond, il avait raison, et elle le savait. Elle faisait partie intégrante des ténèbres… Elle releva la tête et le regarda. Il souriait. Non, pas un sourire mauvais, pas un sourire ironique. Un sourire tendre et protecteur, comme il le faisait tellement avant… Comment avait-elle pu hésiter un seul instant à le suivre…

Elle lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'elle soit toujours en pleure, avant de lui sauter dans les bras

-Ne me laisse plus seule…

-Plus jamais, mon amour…

Et ils disparurent tout deux dans un passage des ténèbres, emportant avec eux les similis.

-ET MERDE ! cria Christelle, se retenant de pleurer. Il faut… Il faut qu'on aille trouver le roi.

Dingo acquiesça. C'était la seule chose à faire pour l'instant. Seul le roi pourrait les aider… En se rendant au vaisseau, Sora lança un regard suppliant à Christelle. Elle hocha la tête négativement.

-Je t'expliquerais tout quand on sera au château, pas avant.

Et le vaisseau s'envola alors, en direction du château disney. Mais dans les esprit de tous, la même inquiétude trônait : l'organisation était toujours là.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Château Disney

Hé, motivée ce soir là... Chapitre un peu plus court mais bon, plus de révélation. Je suis motivée là, j'me sens capable d'écrire encore un chapitre, mais j'dois aller dormir, c'est ballot. Je tenterai le coup demain, mais je promet rien. Bonne nuit les genss x3

* * *

Au château Disney, le roi tournait en rond dans la bibliothèque

Au château Disney, le roi tournait en rond dans la bibliothèque. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Donald avait envoyé un message, disant qu'une réunion urgente était demandée avec lui. Mais enfin, que se passait-il ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudain d'un coup, laissant entrer les éternels sauveurs du monde, et Christelle. Christelle ? Le roi regarda, mais personne d'autre n'entra. Etrange…

-Où est Julie ?

-Justement, majesté, c'est pour elle que nous sommes là ! fit Dingo

-unmembredel'organisationadebarquéetl'aemmenéavecelle !! fit Sora

-Du calme Sora, du calme. Racontez moi tout calmement.

Ce qu'ils firent donc. Ils racontèrent tout, de leur arrivée à Halloween Town jusqu'au départ de Julie. Sora se tourna alors vers Christelle.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de nous dire ce que tu sais maintenant.

Elle acquiesça. Elle aurait voulut attendre encore un peu, mais maintenant, c'était impératif de tout raconter…

-Bien. Je vais reprendre du début. Désolée Sora, il y aura donc quelques répétitions pour toi

-Pas de soucis…

-Je connais Julie depuis notre première année d'école. A l'époque, tout allait encore bien… Nous avons fait nos 5 premières années dans un bâtiment qui prenait les élèves en charge jusqu'à la 2ème primaire. Nous sommes ensuite partis, tous, vers une école, 500m plus loin, qui prenait en charge les élèves jusqu'à leur rhétorique, la dernière année secondaire (la terminale en France, c'est ça ? hé oui je suis belge moi, donc un peu… à l'ouest, de ce côté là.). C'est cette année là que tout a commencé, en troisième donc. A l'époque, la meilleure amie de Julie l'a laissée tomber pour quelqu'un d'autre. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Sora, elle a commencé à penser qu'elle valait moins que les autres, et les autres l'ont ressentit. Les choses ont alors dégénérée et, à part moi, tout le monde à laissé tomber Julie, commençant à la rabaisser, se moquer d'elle.

-Elle a sombré des les ténèbres… fit le roi

-Oui. A 12 ans, comme je vous elle vous l'a dit elle-même, elle est partie de chez elle, pour des raisons que je ne connais pas moi même. Puis elle l'a rencontré, lui… Arnauld…

-Le garçon de tout à l'heure ?

-Oui. Ils étaient d'abord ami, mais ils sont vite devenu plus que ça. Elle a réapprit à vivre avec lui, elle a réapprit à être heureuse. J'ai bien cru qu'elle sortirait définitivement des ténèbres. La seule ombre au tableau, c'est qu'il habitait loin, très loin. Environs 6H de train, ils se voyaient donc… Peu. Mais ça n'empêchait rien. Et puis un jour, il a mystérieusement disparut, et Julie à de nouveau sombré. Elle était inconsolable, je n'arrivais à rien. Elle avait 15 ans. Et puis, le temps passant, elle a… oublié. Elle n'en parlait plus, n'y pensait plus. Et je le sais, je pouvais lire ses pensées comme un livre ouvert. Vous allez rire, mais ce qui l'a empêché de sombrer totalement, c'était vous. Ou du moins, à l'époque, le jeu Kingdom Heart. Elle jouait, c'est tout ce qui pouvait la faire oublier. Et puis vous êtes arrivé. Elle devait repartir avec vous, c'était son destin. Je le sais, je l'ai vu. Ca m'arrive, parfois. Je rêve de l'avenir. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle avait rêvé votre venue. Moi, j'avais rêvé son départ. Et j'avais aussi rêvé… Leur retour. Je ne sais pas ce qui va déclencher ça, mais l'organisation va revenir au complet, sauf deux membres. Julie et Arnauld vont remplacé Roxas et Xehanort, le traître et le trop ambitieux. Ils doivent absolument être treize. Ce chiffre à des propriétés magiques très puissante qu'on ne peut négliger.

Le roi acquiesça, pendant que les autres semblaient méditer, en silence.

-Attend un instant ! Treize ? Je n'ai jamais vaincu treize membres de l'organisation ! s'écria Sora

-Si, mais tu ne t'en souviens plus. Avant de t'endormir, tu as pénétré dans le manoir Oblivion, où tu as vaincu Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion et Marluxia. C'est là que tu as rencontré Axel pour la première fois

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Elle soupira, puis commença à lui expliquer l'histoire de Kingdom Heart Chain Of Memories. Il était assez dur pour Sora d'imaginer qu'il avait oublié tout ce passage de sa vie.

-Tout cela est bien joli, mais je crains que Christelle n'ai raison. J'ai vu dans les étoiles le retour de l'organisation, moi aussi. Nous devons nous préparer à une nouvelle bataille, j'en ai bien peur.

-Majesté, majesté ! fit Tic, en arrivant en courrant dans la pièce

-On a reçu un message du jardin radieux, il y a des sans cœur partout ! ajouta Tac

-Mes amis, les affaires reprennent… Sora, va avec Donald et Dingo, où tu veux, moi je vais avec Riku et Christelle au jardin radieux. Lindsay, reste ici avec tic et tac, gère la situation à distance !

D'un même geste, tous acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers les vaisseau Gummi avant de prendre le large : le roi vers le jardin radieux et Sora vers Agrabah…


	6. Chapitre 6 : Illusiopolis I

Si quelqu'un avait vu la cité d'illusiopolis depuis sa destruction, il n'aurait sûrement pas pensé que quelqu'un puisse encore

Si quelqu'un avait vu la cité d'illusiopolis depuis sa destruction, il n'aurait sûrement pas pensé que quelqu'un puisse encore y vivre. Elle était en ruine et, à première vue, inhabitable. Et pourtant, Arnauld n'avait jamais cessé d'y vivre, attendant patiemment le moment où il pourrait aller la chercher, elle, l'amour de sa vie. « Un simili n'a pas de cœur. », quelle phrase fausse et erronée… Bien sur que si, ils en avaient un. Certes, c'était un cœur sombre et ténébreux, mais un cœur quand même. Un cœur qui permettait d'aimer, de ressentir des émotions. Un cœur permettait de ressentir la haine, la tristesse, le désespoir. Des émotions qui nous font dépasser nos limites… Et chacun des membres de l'organisation le savait, excepté Xehanort, qui avait toujours refusé cette éventualité. Il avait donc très vite été prévu de se débarrasser de lui. Les premiers plans ayant échoués, ils finirent tous par opter par le plus simple : disparaître momentanément, tous autant qu'ils étaient, sauf Arnauld, à qui la lourde tâche de tous les ramener, une fois le moment venu, avait été confiée. Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour lui. Arnauld remplacerait Xehanort, à la tête de l'organisation, et Julie remplacerait Roxas. Cette fois, ils réussiraient à créer Kingdom Heart et ils pourraient enfin vivre, tous. C'est tout ce qu'ils demandaient. Un endroit où ils pourraient vivre.

Arnauld se retourna. Julie commençait à se réveiller… Toutes ces émotions l'avaient épuisée et, dans les ténèbres, ils avaient été attaqué par des sans-cœurs. Elle s'était évanouie et il l'avait installée sur son lit, dans la seule pièce encore habitable. Lorsqu'elle serait réveillée, il remettrait la cité en état, mais pas avant. S'il l'avait fait plus tôt, quelqu'un aurait finit par savoir avant l'heure ce qui se préparait.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit dessus, regardant Julie se réveiller avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait jamais douté qu'elle viendrait. C'était… presque logique. Elle devait venir, c'était comme ça.

-Ca va, tu te remets ?

-On peut dire ça… J'ai encore du mal à croire que tout ça est bien réel…

-Pourtant, ça l'est, fit-il en se penchant vers elle avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son aimée.

Leur baiser ne dura qu'un instant, un instant trop court… Ils restèrent un instant, à se regarder, simplement. Puis, quand se regarder ne leur suffit plus, ils s'enlacèrent, se serrant fort l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils avaient encore besoin de se prouver que tout était bien réel, comme s'ils avaient peur que l'autre disparaisse brusquement. Oui, ils s'aiment, et ce n'est pas ce qu'ils sont qui va les en empêcher. Que les autres croient les similis « sans cœur » si ça les chante, ce n'est pas leur problème.

Ils ne se lâchèrent qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, le cœur battant et brûlant de bonheur. Arnauld descendit alors du lit puis, d'un mouvement de la main, tout se mit à trembler et à bouger. Pendant quelques instant, c'était comme si un tremblement de terre avait secoué… le néant. Chose impossible. Julie comprit alors que Arnauld venait, en fait, de remettre Illusiopolis en état. Il avait fait bouger les ruines, afin qu'elles redeviennent la majestueuse cité d'antan…

Il tendit alors la main vers Julie, lui adressant un sourire tendre et protecteur.

-Viens, il est temps que je ramène les autres. Tu verras, ils sont géniaux, et très loin d'être les grosses brutes sans cœur que Sora croit.

Julie prit sa main, souriante. Elle sentit également son cœur faire un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine, en pensant qu'elle allait rencontrer les membres de l'organisation. Le doute la frappa subitement

-A…Attend… Et… S'ils ne m'aimaient pas ?

-Mon amour, on est plus sur terre ! On est plus entourés d'abrutis ! Tu verras, je suis sur qu'ils vont t'adorer ! Et puis, tu es avec moi…

Elle acquiesça, l'air plus sur d'elle, et suivit Arnauld jusqu'à la salle des sièges. Arnauld soupira. Du temps de Xéhanort, ce dernier avait exigé de placer les sièges très haut, et à des hauteurs différentes. Quelle stupidité de créer de telles différences… Il claqua des doigts et les sièges s'abaissèrent tous afin d'arriver à une hauteur normale, et une table ronde prit place en son centre

-Quand ils seront revenu, nous feront un grand festin. Je suis sur que tu meurs de faim !

-Bah… fit Julie, avant que son ventre ne gargouille bruyamment

-Hun hun… oserais-tu nier, après que ton ventre ai crié… que dis-je ? hurlé famine !

-Idiot… rit la terrienne

-Tu m'aime comme ça, non ?

-Rectification, mon cher. Comme tu le disais toi même : je t'aime malgré ça !

-Mouais, je préfère ta version, tout de même, ça flatte plus mon ego

-Ah, j'oubliais, Monsieur à besoin qu'on flatte son ego disproportionné !

-Ben oui… Et t'as des années à rattraper !

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, comme deux gamins qui se seraient raconté la dernière blague du moment… Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur deux sièges, côtes à côtes, puis Arnauld tendit la main vers le milieu de la table, qui était également le milieu de la pièce. Un rayon noir fila alors de ce centre vers le haut de la pièce, où un cristal était incrusté dans le plafond. Au contact de ce cristal, le rayon se divisa en 11 autres rayons, qui ricochèrent chacun et allèrent arrêter leur course sur les 11 sièges encore libre. Onze fleurs noires apparurent alors, puis volèrent en éclat, laissant apparaître, à leur place, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia et Larxene.

-Mes amis, je vous souhaite un bon retour parmi les vivants ! fit Arnauld, toujours souriant

-Aaah, tout de même, tu aurais pu te dépêcher ! gémit Larxene, je suis toute courbaturée !

-Il n'y est pour rien, le garçon à mit plus de temps que prévu à en finir avec Xemnas. Fit Vexen

-Oh, bien sur, mille excuses Vexie ! J'aurais du m'en douter !

-Ah, tu ne vas pas déjà commencer à te moquer de moi !

-Ca suffit vous deux, on est pas là pour se disputer, on est là pour recréer Kingdom Heart ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ? soupira Axel

-Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort, si on jouait aux cartes ? fit Luxord

-Du calme, DU CALME ! Cria Demyx, j'ai comme l'impression que ce cher Arnauld à quelqu'un à nous présenter…

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Julie, qui perdit tout à coup confiance en elle. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait aussi petite qu'une fourmis.

-Je pense, à force d'en avoir parlé, que vous vous doutez de qui il s'agit…

-C'est… elle ? fit Saix, visiblement perplexe

-Tout à fait. Je vous présente donc Julie, ma tendre moitié…

Et, aussi inquiète qu'elle était, Julie fut accueillie chaleureusement par chacun des membres, et surtout Larxene, heureuse de ne plus être la seule fille. Puis, Arnauld tapa dans ses mains et la table se couvrit de divers mets, qui avaient l'air tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Tous étaient affamé, ça ne faisait aucun doute. C'était amusant, comme chacun mangeaient différemment… Larxene mangeait lentement, mais avant tendance à donner des coups de couteaux rageurs dans sa viande. Luxord s'amusait à faire des châteaux de purée, et axel se plaignait que la viande n'était pas assez cuite pour lui. Zexion s'arrangeait pour que Xaldin lui coupe sa viande, Saix mangeait rapidement, jettant des regards furtifs autour de lui, comme s'il craignait qu'on lui pique ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. Comportement justifié, puisque que, juste à côté de lui, Xigbar s'amusait à piocher dans les assiettes de ses voisins. Demyx, quand à lui, discutait avec Arnauld et Julie, cherchant à faire plus ample connaissance. C'était un bon vivant, il aimait plaisanter et, à n'en pas douter, il était sûrement le premier fourré dans les sales coups !

S'en suivit de nombreuses parties de divers jeux de cartes (couillon, tas de merde, poker,…), que luxord avait organisées. Ce qui avait commencé peu après midi avait terminé à 1H du matin. La plupart des membres avaient un sacré coup dans le nez, il fallait bien l'avouer, surtout Xigbar qui, au fond, était en fait un énorme couillon. Mais pour Julie et Arnauld, la journée avait été parfaite, jusqu'au moment d'aller se coucher. Ils avaient été se coucher ensemble, à 1H, dans le même lit. Arnauld avait serré Julie contre lui, et cette dernière avait fermé les yeux en espérant que tout serait encore là le lendemain. Cette journée avait été merveilleuse… Et elle ne regrettait en rien d'avoir abandonné la lumière. En 17 ans, en vivant dans la lumière, elle ne s'était pas fait plus de 7 amis. En 17 ans, c'était peu. Et là, en une journée dans les ténèbres, ce n'était pas seulement 11 amis qu'elle s'était fait, c'est également une famille qu'elle s'était trouvée. Elle avait 17 ans, et c'est seulement maintenant, dans les ténèbres, qu'elle commençait à vivre pleinement sa vie, aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait et de sa nouvelle famille. Elle s'endormit en souriant, songeant à la journée du lendemain. Ils retourneraient sur terre pour une journée, afin de s'acheter des vêtements car, après une longue discutions, ils avaient tous déduit que garder leur manteau noir serait trop risqué. Sora conaissait déjà leur visage, sauf à certain, mais ce qui marquait les gens, c'était leur manteau. Ils allaient donc s'arranger pour pouvoir changer de vêtements en fonction des mondes où ils seraient, afin de passer inaperçu et, s'ils avaient terminé assez vite, il se feraient peut-être même un cinéma, tous ensemble. Oui, elle avait trouvé le bonheur, au fond des ténèbres. A présent, elle en était sur, se battre pour la lumière ne valait pas le coup. A quoi bon se battre pour la lumière, elle ne lui avait jamais rien apporté. A présent, elle se battrait pour les ténèbres, qui lui avaient tout donné en une journée… amour, amis, famille, bonheur,… Que demander de plus…


	7. Chapitre 7 : Agrabah, Illusiopolis II

Lorsqu'il descendit du vaisseau Gummi, Sora fut frappé par la chaleur extérieure

Lorsqu'il descendit du vaisseau Gummi, Sora fut frappé par la chaleur extérieure. Il ne comprenait décidément pas comment Aladin et Jasmine pouvaient vivre à Agrabah. Il soupira, la chaleur ayant eu le même effet qu'un violent coup de barre. Il reprit courage et se dirigea vers le palais, ayant bien l'intention de demander à Aladin s'il avait vu Julie…

Il avança dans les rues d'Agrabah, qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur. Par le passé, il s'y était souvnt perdu, mais à présent, il ne risquait pas de recommencer. Le palais se dressait à présent devant lui, fier et majestueux. Jasmine se trouvait dans la cour, discutant avec Aladin. Il semblait, à première vue, qu'ils discutaient de l'organisation d'une fête.

-Hé.. fit il en souriant

-Sora ! fit Jasmine

-Quel bon vent t'amène ? demanda Aladin

-La même chose que d'habitude, je le crains. Je suis une nouvelle fois à la recherche de quelqu'un.

-Ah bon ? C'est toujours la même personne ?

Sora secoua négativement la tête

-Non, cette fois, il s'agit d'une fille. L'organisation XIII l'a enlevée et…

-Désolé de te contredire Sora, commença Dingo, mais elle est partie d'elle même…

-Peut-être, mais c'est notre amie ! Nous devons la sauver des ténèbres !

-Dis moi, à quoi ressemble-t-elle ? fit Jasmine, nous avons recueilli deux voyageurs égarés l'autre jour, dont une voyageuse, peut-être que c'est elle !

-Hé bien… Des cheveux noirs, blancs à l'arrière, des yeux verts-gris… Ah, elle porte des lunettes aussi !

Jasmine regarda Sora l'air triste

-Désolée, ce n'est pas ça… Ca ne correspond pas, j'en ai bien peur… A part les yeux, ça ne peut être elle.

* * *

De l'un des balcons, la voyageuse en question esquissa un sourire mesquin. Elle n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, et savourait déjà les effets positifs des quelques changement qu'elle avait effectués sur son physique. Elle remonta la mèche qui tombait encore un peu sur ses cheveux puis rentra dans la chambre qu'elle occupait depuis à présent trois jours. Elle jeta un regard au miroir et son sourire s'agrandit un peu. Ses cheveux avaient perdu quelques centimètres et mélangeaient à présent le châtain, le blond et le roux. Décolorer le noir n'était pas une mince affaire… Elle remonta sa mèche gauche qui lui tombait encore un peu sur l'œil, en profitant pour savourer la sensation que cela faisait de remonter ses cheveux sans se heurter à une paire de lunette. Les lentilles, quelle formidable invention… A bien y regarder, sa coiffure actuelle ressemblait un peu à celle de son partenaire de mission : Demyx. A la seule différence qu'elle gardait les siens plat, au lieu de les remonter en l'air avec du gel.

-Alors, tout fonctionne comme prévu ? fit Demyx en entrant dans la chambre

-Tout fonctionne à merveille… fit Julie en se retournant

Elle se retint de rire en voyant Demyx. Après trois jours, elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à le voir habillée comme Aladin… Demyx, lui, sourit en voyant son amie. Une vraie petite princesse. Les vêtements de Jasmine lui allaient à merveille, bien qu'elle ai choisit un ensemble noir et non bleu turquoise.

-J'ai repéré un groupe de sans cœur sur le marché, tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'il est temps de mener Sora là où nous avons besoin de lui…

* * *

-Et sinon, pas de problèmes avec les sans-cœurs ? demanda Donald

-Je crains que si. On a repéré plusieurs groupes de sans cœurs ces derniers temps, mais ils changent sans cesse d'endroit.

-Ca, en revanche, ça vient d'arriver ! fit Jasmine en pointant un groupe de simili du doigt.

-On s'en charge ! fit Sora

Le combat commença, mais tous se rendirent vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les similis semblaient vouloir les emmener quelque part, mais où ? La réponse leur arriva vite : le marché. Ce dernier était infesté de sans-cœur. Etais-ce voulut ? Pas le temps de réfléchir, hélas, les sans cœurs se jetèrent sur eux et le combat du continuer. Le combat semblait interminable, les sans-cœurs arrivaient de tous les côtés. Il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure pour venir à bout de tous, avant de se laisser tomber au sol, épuisé

-Bon sang, c'est pire qu'avant… haleta-t-il

-On va devoir sauver le monde à nouveau avant de retrouver Julie, j'en ai bien peur.

-Julie… Mais bien sur ! L'organisation à besoin des cœurs pour recréer Kingdom Heart !

-Ils se servent de nous encore une fois… soupira Donald

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ? Nous devons vaincre les sans cœurs !

* * *

-C'est bien Sora, continue comme ça… Bien sur que tu dois vaincre les sans-cœurs ! C'est trop facile…

-Ok, ton plan est génial, tout se passe bien, mais que feras-tu quand tu te retrouveras face à lui ? Si ce moment arrive avant que tes souvenirs se soient effacés, tu n'arriveras jamais à lever la main sur lui !

Julie regarda Demyx, l'air contrariée

-D'ici là, il faudrait déjà qu'il comprenne que j'ai changé… Il va continuer à chercher l'ancienne Julie encore longtemps.

-Ca, j'en doute ! fit la voix d'Aladin derrière eux

Julie se retourna

-Toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je me doutais bien que vous n'étiez pas net, tous les deux !

Aladin courut sur Julie et la sauta dans le vide avec elle, la faisant tomber du toit d'où elle observait la scène, la faisant tomber devant Sora…

* * *

-Al ? Qu'est-ce que.. ?

Aladin releva brutalement Julie et la montra clairement à Sora.

-Julie !

Sentant les larmes lui monter, Julie se débattit, tentant d'échapper à l'emprise d'Aladin qui la tenait fermement. Il semblait bien décidé à ce qu'elle reparte avec Sora.

-Non, lâches moi ! Lâches moi !! DEMYX !!

Des geyser frappèrent brusquement Aladin, le forçant à lâcher Julie, alors que Demyx, après avoir rejoint cette dernière en bas, disparaissait avec elle dans les ténèbres.

-Non, Julie ! C'est pas vrai, elle était juste là…

Aladin se releva et s'approcha de Sora

-Désolé vieux…

-C'est pas ta faute…

-Tu la retrouveras, ne t'en fais pas ! Deux cœurs unis par le destin finissent toujours par se retrouver

-Unis par.. ? rougit Sora, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Oui oui, bien sur… sourit Aladin

-Nous allons repartir… Plus vite je la retrouverai, mieux ça sera ! Si elle reste trop longtemps dans les ténèbres, ça pourrait la changer pour toujours…

-Je comprends. Courage Sora, j'espère que tu la retrouveras

-Moi aussi…

* * *

-Allez, calme toi, ça va aller…

-Je… Je… Excuses moi Dem' … J'ai… j'ai paniqué je…

Demyx soupira puis regarda Julie en souriant

-Si t'as pas niqué, c'est ton problème. Non, sérieusement, ça va te passer ne t'en fais pas. Tu es dans les ténèbres depuis trop peu de temps, tes souvenirs sont encore bien présents et douloureux. Ca te passeras, tu verras.

-Mais… Mais…

-Oh allez, calme toi ! Comment tu faisais chez toi, pour te calmer ?

-J'écoutais de la musique…

-Alors, on va s'entendre. Viens, je vais te jouer un morceau et après, on en parle plus, d'accord ? Et par pitié, arrête de pleurer !

-D… D'accord…

Demyx mena Julie à sa chambre. C'était une chambre bleue, avec de nombreuses photo de Demyx, axel et Larxene, qui étaient visiblement un trio inséparable…

-Axel et moi, on se chamaille beaucoup, mais on s'adore. Fit Demyx, en voyant l'air étonné de Julie

-Ok…

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Demyx pendant que ce dernier commençait à jouer de sa sitare. La musique glissait dans l'air comme des gouttes d'eau sur une feuille d'arbre. Chaque note était semblable à la caresse de l'eau sur la peau, à tel point que Julie se laissa aller à la mélancolie. Plus jeune, elle passait sa vie dans l'eau. Nager, c'était sa vie. Mais le seul endroit où nager était la piscine municipale et, hélas, Julie découvrit qu'elle était allergique au chlore. Elle avait du abandonner la natation, en piscine du moins, car dès qu'elle était à la mer, elle revivait. Quand il pleuvait, elle partait se promener pendant des heures.

-Alors comme ça, tu aimes l'eau ?

-Hein ?

Demyx la regarda, l'air heureux

-Je peux le voir à ton visage. Le simple fait d'avoir l'impression d'être dans l'eau, tu te sens bien.

-Bien joué…

-Ca nous fait deux points commun : la musique et l'eau. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à en faire ton élément !

-Ce sera avec plaisir Dem'.

Et, alors que Demyx jouait encore, Julie s'endormit, épuisée par les émotions de la journée.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Illusio III, jardin radieux

Yop, le chapitre 8... Désolée, j'ai oublié de le modifier en le postant, y avait pas les lignes du coup... je met en page sur word, mais... ça se garde pas ici, et chaque fois j'oublie que je dois rajouter les lignes de séparations...  
Sinon, un petit avis sur votre personnage préféré? Et, je voudrais savoir... j'ai l'impression d'avoir bâclé le chapitre 7... c'est juste une impression ou...?  
Enfin bon! Voilà le chapitre8 !! Enjoy!

* * *

-Demyx ! Demyx, ouvre moi !!

Le musicien se retourna dans son lit en grognant. Il ouvrit un œil et regarda son réveil, qui indiquait 9H15 du matin. Bon sang, il était trop tôt pour se lever… Bien trop tôt…

-Oh, allez, ouvre ! Arnauld est partit sans me prévenir, je suis sure que tu sais où il est !!

Il grommela encore quelques instant avant de se lever. Il se leva alors, encore dans le potage, ayant pour seul pyjama un pantalon en soie bleue marine (Mhh… Demy-chou, viens voir ici…). Il ouvrit la porte et s'appuya contre le mur en baillant.

-En voilà des façons, venir me réveiller à 9H15… J'ai besoin de sommeil moi !

-Excuse moi… Mais Arnauld est partit sans prévenir et…

-Relax, il est au jardin radieux. Il fait sa part de boulot, comme nous à Agrabah l'autre fois, alors arrête de t'inquiéter.

-Non Demyx, justement, j'ai… un horrible pressentiment !

Il soupira. Elle tenait à lui, pas de toute. C'était mignon, toute cette tendresse qu'elle lui portait et sa façon de s'inquiéter pour lui.

-Ca va, j'ai compris. Je m'habille et on va voir comment ça se passe, d'accord ? A moins que tu ne préfères continuer à contempler mon corps de rêve, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur

-Bien sur, et j'ai un crabe de compagnie qui s'appelle Hector ! Allez, file t'habiller, saleté de dragueur va !

-T'es pas marrante ! fit-il semblant de bouder avant de refermer la porte pour pouvoir s'habiller

* * *

-Jamais je ne te pardonnerai de l'avoir entraînée dans les ténèbres !

-Sora, Sora, Sora… Elle est venue de son plein gré. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ?!

-Tu mens ! Et je te ferais payer de nous l'avoir prise !

Sora leva haut sa keyblade et frappa un grand coup sur Arnauld qui chancela. Il était à bout, il le savait. Il ne gagnerait pas ce combat… Bon sang, dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Il venait de la retrouver, et il allait déjà la faire souffrir. Il voulait la rendre heureuse, et il allait faire le contraire. Il essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage et vit Sora s'apprêter à frapper à nouveau. C'était finit. Tout était finit. Il le savait…

Et c'est à cet instant qu'il la vit. Elle était venue, avec Demyx. Elle avait sentit que ça allait mal, comme toujours… Elle savait si bien cerner ces choses là. Elle avait une sorte de 6ème sens… Il était partagé entre bonheur et colère. La colère, parce qu'elle arrivait juste en cet instant, juste au moment de sa fin. Parce qu'elle arrivait dans ce qui serait, sans nul doute, le pire moment de sa vie. Et le bonheur de la revoir une dernière fois. Le bonheur de la savoir près de lui en cet instant. La douleur le ramena alors à la réalité. La douleur du coup que Sora venait de lui porter… Il venait de perdre. Il venait de tout perdre, sous les yeux de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il s'effondra, ses forces l'abandonnant pour de bon. Il la regarda. Elle courrait vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait comprit… Et lui s'en voulait. Il lui avait juré de ne jamais la faire souffrir. Il venait de trahir sa promesse sous ses yeux…

-A… Arnauld…

Il leva difficilement le bras et posa sa main sur les lèvres de Julie

-Ne dis rien… Je suis désolé, tu sais… Je ne voulais pas… Mais… Ca va aller, hein… ? Tu n'es plus seule à présent… les autres vont veiller sur toi…

-Arrête vieux… Tu peux pas mourir, pas toi… fit Demyx, la gorge serrée

-Demyx… Prends soin de Julie, d'accord… ? J'ai confiance en toi. Vous êtes un peu… les mêmes… Tu es celui qui la comprendra le mieux.

-B… Bébé, tu… commença Julie en étouffant un sanglot

Il avait commencé à disparaître, lentement mais sûrement. Il le savait. Mais peu lui importait. Il prit la main de Julie et la serra, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Je veux que tu sois forte… D'accord ? Je… Je veillerai toujours sur toi…

Il regarda le ciel. Il commençait à pleuvoir. On aurait dit que le ciel pleurait à la place de Julie qui, elle, retenait ses larmes le plus qu'elle pouvait.

Mais elle ne tenu pas plus longtemps… elle éclata en sanglot, au moment même où la pluie se changeait en averse violente.

-Ne pars pas !! Je t'en prie, reste avec moi !! Je t'en supplie bébé, ne pars pas, reste… s'il te plait, reste…

Il la regarda. Il ne put s'empêcher, à son tour, de pleurer. Il s'en voulait de la laisser. Il en voulait à Sora, de les faire souffrir autant…

-Prends soin de toi… Je t'aime ma Ju…

Et il disparut sur ces mots, laissant Julie et Demyx, seuls sous la pluie, face à Sora et aux autres… ( Ane : je fais un petit mix histoire/chanson là… En normal, l'histoire normale et en Italique, la chanson Pink Water de Indochine)

_Je pars…_

_Je n' reviendrai jamais…_

_Bientôt… Le monde m'aura oublié…_

_Tu sais… Que j'aille… lalalala, tu vois…_

-Viens, ne restons pas ici…

-Il… Il l'a…

-Chut… Rentrons. Il viennent vers nous, et nous ne sommes pas en état de nous battre…

_Je recherche un endroit_

_Pour me cacher_

_Et pour me faner en paix…_

Julie acquiesça et se releva. Il pleuvait, encore et toujours. L'eau ruisselait le long de son visage et de ses cheveux. Elle releva la tête et regarda Sora. Il avait l'air serein, comme si tout allait bien…

_Ne jamais les croire quand ils t'en parleront _

_Si tu pouvais me voir…_

-Julie… Je… Je sais que tu dois souffrir énormément mais… Tu dois revenir. Tu n'es pas comme eux, ta place est avec nous, pas dans les ténèbres !

-Qui es-tu pour dire ça ? Tu ne sais rien de moi, absolument rien. Et tu ne sais rien de nous non plus…

-Ils n'ont pas de cœur, toi, si ! Il n'est pas encore trop tard, tu peux encore faire demi-tour !

_Je partirai, et je resterai…_

_Seulement vêtu de toi…_

_Souviens toi encore quelques fois de moi_

_Et ne leur pardonne pas…_

-Parce que toi… Tu as un cœur… ?

Elle se retourna, l'air déçue.

-Viens, Demyx. On s'en va…

Il acquiesça et s'apprêta à se retourner lui aussi, lorsque la foudre le frappa de plein fouet

-DEMYX !!

-Foutu.. canard…

_Get me out of this place_

_Get me out of this place_

_Get me out of this... Place..._

Julie jeta un regard assassin à Donald. Dans sa main droite, elle fit apparaître sa keyblade et, dans la gauche, souvenir perdu.

-Il va falloir que tu comprennes, Sora. J'ai choisi mon camp ! J'ai choisi de défendre les ténèbres. ET CE N'EST PAS EN T'EN PRENANT AUX PERSONNES QUE J'AIME QUE TU CHANGERAS CA ! Quand à toi, Donald…

Elle disparut brusquement pour réapparaître derrière Donald avant de lui asséner un violent combo.

-Garde tes sors pour toi…

Elle repartit alors calmement vers Demyx et l'aida à se relever

-Ca va… ?

-C'est pas demain la veille qu'un canard me mettra KO… Je suis juste un peu sonné…

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et laissa l'eau lui couler sur le village, puis elle ouvrit un passage devant eux. Ils repartirent alors a Illusiopolis, portant en eux la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher et le fardeau de la mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer…

_Je pars… je ne reviendrai jamais  
Des roses  
de l'eau de rose sur moi...  
Deux filles dans un jardin  
un jardin étrange  
mais retiens-moi par la main  
Et si demain  
tu ne me rejoins pas  
alors continue sans moi  
__Je partirai et je garderai  
Souviens toi encore quelques fois de moi  
__Que les restes de toi  
Mais ne leur pardonne pas__  
__Get me out of this place  
get me out of this town  
before i drown in your deep  
pink water  
i won't remember your face  
i can't remember your frown  
because i'll drown in your deep_  
_pink water__  
Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven...  
Je pars...  
Je n'reviendrai jamais  
Bientôt...  
Le monde m'aura oublié,  
tu sais..._  
_Je partirai et je resterai  
Seulement vétu de toi  
Souviens toi encore quelques fois de moi  
Mais ne leur pardonne pas...  
__Get me out of this place  
get me out of this town  
before i drown in your deep  
pink water  
i won't remember your face  
i can't remember your frown  
because i'll drown in your deep_  
_pink water__  
__Get me out of this place  
get me out of this town  
before i drown in your deep  
pink water  
i won't remember your face  
i can't remember your frown  
because i'll drown in your deep_  
_pink water__  
_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Illusiopolis IV

Coucou les gens! Je suis de retour, bien décidée à écrire Après une longue période d'absence, durant laquelle j'ai écrit quelques chapitres sur papier, je suis a présent de retour pour vous faire profiter des aventures de nos amis, sur !  
Je vais essayer de profiter des vacances pour poster un peu plus, mais je ne promet rien, parce qu'on va dire que j'ai raté quelques examens donc... Va falloir bosser!!  
Et sinon, ça a été le bac pour ceux qui le passaient??  
Bon, je m'arrête là, et je vous laisse avec ce 9ème chapitre! Enjoy :)

* * *

-Hey, Zex

-Hey, Zex ! T'as pas vu Julie par hazard ??

-Dans le hall des mélodies creuses avec Demyx, comme d'hab larx… Franchement, on ne peut pas dire que tu cherches beaucoup !

-Oh, ça va… Je t'ai croisé avant de commencer à chercher, alors autant demander tout de suite, non ?

-Sans doute…

La blondinette s'appuya contre le mur de la rampe du néant et soupira.

-Dire que ça fait six mois… Tu as vu comme elle s'est bien remise de sa mort… ?

-Elle n'allait pas faire le deuil toute sa vie… Je pense qu'elle garde sa colère en elle pour Sora…

-Tu as sûrement raison… Et puis, Demyx était là. Je pense qu'il l'a beaucoup aidée aussi tu sais. Ils n'en ont pas parlé, aucun des deux, mais je sais que dans les premiers jours, Julie a énormément pleuré. Et chaque fois, c'est Demyx qui la consolait….

-La pauvre, fit Zexion, ça a du être un sacré coup quand même !

-C'est sur… Au fait !! Donald Duck is back !

-Sérieux, le canard est sur pied??

-Yep ! Dire qu'il lui aura fallut six mois pour se remettre !!

-Rappelle-moi de ne jamais énerver Julie…

-Compte sur moi, répondit Larxene en riant

-Au fait, et le roi ?

-Disparut. Riku et Christelle ont été rejoint par une certaine Lindsay, une petite blondinette un peu stupide et fofolle…

-Ca me rappelle quelqu'un… fit Zexion avec un sourire en coin

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis mon cher, où tu pourrais bien te réveiller avec un kunaï planté dans l'entrejambe un de ces jours !

Zexion ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, pendant que la blondinette reprenait son chemin en lui faisant signe de la main.

-A la prochaine mon joli, fit-elle en accompagnant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil

* * *

Sur la passerelle supérieure du hall des mélodies creuses, Demyx et Julie discutaient, simplement. Ils discutaient comme deux amis peuvent le faire, sans hypocrisie, sans différents aucun…

Les ténèbres avaient finit par emporter les souvenirs de Julie au loin, elle avait oublié… Elle avait oublié ses après midi d'été avec Christelle, sa complicité avec elle. Elle avait oublié leur arrivée dans sa vie, les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle avait oublié sa vie sur terre… Mais elle n'avait pas oublié Arnauld, ni la façon dont Sora l'avait abbatu sans hésitation. Elle gardait, au plus profond d'elle, toute sa tristesse, toute sa colère, afin de pouvoir, le moment venu, faire payer à Sora…

-Hey !! Salut vous deux ! fit Larxene en arrivant

-Salut toi ! Alors, enfin rentrée à ce que je vois ! Quoi de neuf ? fit Demyx

-Le canard est sur pied !

-Hé bien, c'est pas trop tôt… Je commençais à me croire invicible ! fit Julie

-Commençait ?! se moqua Demyx

-Oui, bon… Ca va hein ! Ca va enfin devenir interessant…

-On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu… On a été calme ces derniers temps, mais l'organisation va reprendre du service !!

-C'est sur, quoi que je m'amusais bien moi ici, entre nos petites journées tranquilles avec Ju et les parties de cartes avec Luxord….

-Feignasse… Bon, j'y vais moi, j'ai des choses à regler !!

-Avec Zexiioonnn ? fit Julie, avec un sourire rempli de sous-entendu

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles… fit Larxene, alors que ses joues rosissaient légèrement

-Ben voyons…

Et elle partit, laissant Demyx et Julie seuls entrain de rire.

-Larxene et Zexion… Ces deux là, si on ne les aide pas, dans dix ans ils ne seront toujours pas ensemble !

-Ouais, mais toi aussi il y a des choses qu'il faudrait te faire comprendre ?

Julie se retourna vers Demyx, l'air étonnée.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Du fait que je suis le maître ici ! Le plus fort, le plus rusé, le plus beau, le plus rapide, le …

-Carrément !! le coupa la jeune terrienne

-Hé ouais ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-En tout cas, tu vas être déçu, je suis une très mauvaise élève !!

-Et moi un prof très déterminé !

-Ce que tu peux être têtu !

-Comme toi… fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Ouch, 1-0… Mais tu n'arriveras pas à me faire apprendre ma leçon !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! On va commencer tout de suite avec… une punition !

-Hiéééé ?!

Il la regarda avec un sourire psychopathe avant de lui sauter dessus et de la chatouiller.

-Tricheur !!

-Tu capitules ?

-Jamais !

La torture dura encore quelques minutes, puis Julie réussit à se dégager de l'emprise de Demyx. Elle partit alors en courrant, suivie de son boureau qui était bien décidé à lui faire apprendre sa leçon…

-Mais reviens ! C'est pour ton bien, ingrate !!

-Tu rêves mon grand !

Elle tourna brusquement et entra dans sa chambre. Mauvaise tactique, elle était désormais coincée. Elle fit mine de se retourner, mais le musicien était déjà dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle tenta alors une dernière fuite, mais Demyx l'attrapa et la plaqua sur le lit.

-Perdu, fit-il en souriant

-La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'aurai !

-Ca, j'en doute

-Tu verras, je me vengerai !!

-Voyons, Julie, tu es incapable de me faire du mal…

-Bien sur que si, j'en suis capable ! Je ne suis plus aussi faible qu'avant !

-Je ne parle pas de ça, idiote ! Je parle du fait que si tu le faisais, tu t'en voudrais.

La jeune terrienne tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, cessant ainsi de regarder Demyx.

-Bien sur que je m'en voudrais… Je tiens trop à toi pour te faire souffrir. De la même façon que je serais incapable de faire du mal à Axel ou…

En entendant ce nom, Demyx la lâcha brusquement en soupirant et se releva, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs avec Axel ! Trois mois avant, Axel avait faillit disparaître sous les coups de Sora, et depuis, elle se montrait très prévenante avec lui. Trop prévenante. Axel ceci, Axel cela… Elle n'en avait plus que pour lui, ça en devenait presque insupportable !

-Dem' … ?

La jeune fille se releva a son tour, l'air pensive et inquiète. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ces derniers temps ? Il prenait la mouche pour un rien et s'énervait dès qu'elle parlait d'Axel.

-Dem'… Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

-Rien, laisse tomber, lui répondit-il froidement, j'y vais, je dois voir Zexion.

Et il partit, sans un mot de plus, laissant Julie seule dans sa chambre. Et la jeune fille ne comprenait pas… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui qu'elle appréciait tant était soudain devenu si froid et distant, pourquoi il s'énervait sans vraie raison. Elle ne comprenait pas, et ça lui faisait mal. On aurait presque dit que Demyx lui faisait la tête, et elle ne le supportait pas…

Elle se leva et se rendit sur son balcon, essayant de retenir ses larmes le plus possible. Ces disputes lui tapaient sur le système et, à chaque fois, elle sentait son cœur se briser. Lui qui avait toujours été là, il allait la laisser tomber aussi…

Une goutte d'eau vint s'écraser sur sa joue. De la pluie, à Illusiopolis… ? C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait… Mais qu'importe, elle aimait l'eau… Elle aimait sentir les gouttes de pluies couler le long de son visage. Elle s'assit contre le bord du balcon. Peu importe qu'elle tombe malade, elle était bien décidée à rester là…


	10. Chapitre 10 : Illusiopolis V

-Veux-tu que je te dise, Demyx

-Veux-tu que je te dise, Demyx ? Tu as sûrement fait une énorme boulette aujourd'hui…

Le concerné regarda son ami, l'air interrogateur.

-Je te parle du fait de la laisser seule, de partir comme ça, en la laissant sur une impression de grosse engueulade. Si ça continue, elle va finir par croire que votre amitié s'est brisée.

-Ce serait peut-être préférable…

-Et pourquoi, hein ?

-Je… ne sais pas…

Le blond poussa un soupire et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit de son ami, retenant quelques larmes. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était avec Zexion, une heure qu'il était partit, laissant Julie seule… Une heure qu'il retenait ses larmes, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient. Pourquoi souffrait-il autant de ces disputes ? Il n'en savait rien. Il savait juste qu'il souffrait.

-Tu devrais aller la voir, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point chacune de vos disputes la blesse. Je suis sur qu'elle est entrain de pleurer.

-Même si j'allais la voir, ça ne changerait rien. On finirait par se disputer à nouveau, et par souffrir à nouveau.

Pourtant, l'idée que Julie puisse pleurer par sa faute lui donnait envie de partir en courrant la rejoindre pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais cela ne changerait rien à la situation… Cela n'expliquerait pas pourquoi il souffrait tant, pourquoi il s'énervait si facilement pour rien…

-Demyx… Ne me dis pas que tu es sérieux… Ne me dis pas que tu ignores vraiment le pourquoi de vos disputes…

-Ah, parce que toi, tu le sais peut-être ?! Si c'est le cas dis le, parce que moi j'en ai jusque là !!

Zexion soupira. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il ignorait vraiment… Et le fait d'ignorer l'énervait. Cela avait un petit côté amusant, même si Zexion commençait à se lasser de cette situation qui durait depuis déjà quelques temps…

-C'est tellement évident, pourtant… Dem, regarde-toi, t'es amoureux. Tu es fou amoureux d'elle, et t'es même pas foutu de t'en rendre compte…

Sur son balcon, Julie pleurait. La pluie tombait et ruisselait sur son visage, mais elle s'en moquait. Qu'il pleuve, oh oui, qu'il pleuve… Cela lui donnait l'impression que le ciel était aussi triste qu'elle, et elle se sentait moins pitoyable de pleurer pour lui. Demyx, son meilleur ami… Vraiment ? Son meilleur ami ? Elle commençait à ne plus y croire… Etaient-ils toujours les meilleurs amis du monde ? Ou un sentiment plus fort avait il brisé ces liens, afin d'en créer de nouveaux ? A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Elle pleura de plus belle en pensant à Arnauld… Elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait énormément. Comment avait-il pu l'abandonner dans ce monde hostile, comment avait-il pu la laisser seule… Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se batte contre Sora, pourquoi… Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse à nouveau… A quoi bon aimer, si c'est pour un jour être séparé. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait plus. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, et de la laisser seule avec ses doutes, il n'avait pas le droit… Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était perdue. Avant, il l'aurait aidée, il lui aurait dit quoi faire. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus là. Maintenant, elle était seule…

-Julie… ?

La jeune terrienne releva un peu la tête, toujours en pleure. Le blondinet se baissa et posa ses deux yeux bleus dans ceux de Julie.

-Je suis désolé… Je me suis emporté, je n'aurais pas du…

Elle écoutait. Et en même temps, le souvenir d'une vieille discussion avec Arnauld lui revenait en mémoire…

Personne n'est jamais vraiment seul Julie, et toi non plus…

-Je t'ai fais souffrir, je t'ai fait pleurer… Et je m'en veux… Te voir dans cet état, ça me brise le cœur, et c'est encore pire quand je pense que c'est ma faute…

Il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi, des gens qui veulent ton bonheur…

-Mais tu sais, ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression que tu n'en a plus que pour Axel… continuait le blond, sans attendre que Julie réponde

Et moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse… -Et ça me rends dingue, tu ne te rends pas compte… Axel ceci, Axel cela… A croire qu'il n'y a plus que lui qui compte…

… _Même si c'est avec une personne autre que moi…_

-Je suis jaloux… L'idée que tu puisse préférer Axel à moi, c'est… c'est insupportable…

Alors, si une occasion se présente, n'hésite pas… Fonce…

-Demyx… fit la jeune terrienne, se décidant enfin a prendre la parole

_Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois heureuse…_

-Oui ?

Et si tu décide de revenir, alors reviens, je t'attendrai… Même mort, je t'attendrai…

-Je t'aime…

_Et si je meurs avant toi, alors vis… Sois heureuse… Je t'attendrai malgré tout…_

Le simili resta sous le choc de la surprise quelques instant, un peu déçu que ce soit elle qui l'ai dit, mais aussi content, car il n'était pas sur qu'il aurait réussit à le dire aussi facilement… Il sourit et se pencha doucement vers son amie, afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et l'autre dans son dos afin de la ramener contre lui. Il la serra fort, pendant qu'elle s'arrêtait de pleurer. Et la pluie cessa…


	11. Chapitre 11 : La cité du crépuscule I

C'était une chaude journée d'été à la cité du crépuscule

C'était une chaude journée d'été à la cité du crépuscule. Une légère brise soufflait de temps en temps, faisant soupirer de plaisir les habitants, heureux de ce rafraîchissement. Sur la plage, un groupe de trois jeunes se détendait, profitant du début de l'été. Pence et Olette jouaient au ballon, pendant qu'Hayner marchait sur la plage, semblant chercher quelque chose. Et il finit par trouver. Dans le sable, une bouteille semblait l'attendre, et on pouvait distinguer un morceau de papier à l'intérieur. Il se mit à courir en l'apercevant, et il se dépêcha de sortir la précieuse lettre qu'elle contenait.

« Mon cher Hayner,

j'espère que tu vas bien. Ici, l'été vient de commencer, mais il fait déjà très chaud. Je suis bien contente d'habiter près de la plage, la fraîcheur de l'eau est un vrai bonheur par ce temps. Mais malgré tout, il me manque quelque chose… Toi… Si tu savais comme tu me manques, Hayner. Comme je regrette le temps de l'innocence, où je pensais pouvoir voyager de monde en monde en radeau… Mais au fond, pourquoi pas ? Si mes lettres arrivent à trouver le chemin de ton cœur, pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? Qui aurait cru que l'on s'aimerait, toi et moi. Nous venons de deux mondes différents, et pourtant nos cœurs battent l'un pour l'autre… Qu'importe ce que les gens pensent, je t'aime et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, Hayner.

Dis-moi, comment vont les autres ? Pence a-t-il enfin réussit à se déclarer ? Et Olette, a-t-elle enfin trouvé le prince charmant ?

J'espère réussir à venir vous voir bientôt,

Je vous embrasse très fort.

Kairi »

Kairi… Il serra la lettre contre lui. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, à cause de Sora. Et pourtant, il espérait lui aussi pouvoir la revoir bientôt. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il rêvait de la voir revenir…

-Hayner ? Oh, c'est Kairi ?? fit Olette dans son dos

Pence, Olette… Ils étaient, bien sur, tous les deux au courrant… Et il ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire remarquer à Hayner à quel point cette romance était… romantique. Ils appréciait tous énormément Sora, mais approuvaient à 100 l'amour qu'il y avait entre Hayner et Kairi qui, comme le disais si bien Olette, formaient « le plus adorable des couples ».

-Oui. Elle va bien, elle demande de vos nouvelles. On devrait chacun lui écrire une lettre pour lui répondre, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Super ! J'avais justement plein de choses à lui raconter !! fit Olette

-On devrait envoyer une photo aussi, je suis sur que ça lui fera plaisir ! ajouta Pence

-Parfait. On s'y met ce soir ?

-Moi, ça me va ! Et toi, Olette ?

-Heu, a vrai dire… Je ne pourrai m'y mettre que demain, fit la brune, un peu gênée

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? firent ses deux amis, presque en même temps

-J'ai… un rendez-vous, ce soir… rougit-elle

-Ah, justement, Kairi voulait savoir comment ça évoluait de ce côté là, pour vous deux ! Qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Heu… C'est un secret ! Vous le saurez demain, si tout se passe bien.

-Ah ! Les filles… Je propose de rentrer alors, il se fait tard et on a sûrement tous des choses à faire.

-Ca marche, à demain alors !! Moi je rentre à pied, ma nouvelle maison n'est pas loin.

-C'est pareil pour moi, à demain les garçons !!

-Suis-je le seul qui vive encore au centre-ville ?

-Faut croire.

Et chacun partit de son côté. Hayner prit la direction de la gare, afin de rejoindre la terrasse du couchant, où il s'était acheté un petit appartement quelques mois auparavant. Il y vivait seul, mais il était loin de ce douter que, ce soir là, quelqu'un l'attendait chez lui…

-Bonsoir, Hayner

-Toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Du calme, je ne suis venu enlever personne… Je suis venu te demander de l'aide.

-Et pourquoi je t'aiderais, la dernière fois tu as enlevé Kairi !!

Axel eut un petit rire amusé

-J'ai changé de boss entre temps. Non, plus sérieusement, je peux m'arranger pour que tu puisse voir Kairi, mais il faut que tu m'aides.

-Nh… Qu'est-ce que tu veux…

-Je cherche une jeune fille, Lindsay. Elle voyage avec deux amis de Sora, et il se pourrait bien qu'ils passent par ici dans peu de temps.

-Et moi, qu'est-ce que je viens faire là dedans ?

Axel enfonça sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit appareil, à peine plus grand qu'une gomme, au milieu duquel un bouton rouge trônait fièrement.

-Quand elle viendra, il te suffira d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge et je viendrai.

-Et pour Kairi ?

-Ca dépendra de toi. Si tu me bluff, alors Kairi risque de passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais si tu fais ce que je te demande, alors je tiendrai parole, et je ferai venir Kairi ici.

Axel déposa l'appareil dans la main d'Hayner.

-Tout dépend de toi…

Et, ouvrant un passage vers les ténèbres en souriant, Axel s'en alla, laissant Hayner seul avec ses pensées et ses doutes…

Que faire… Devait-il lui faire confiance, cette fois ? Rien ne garantissait que la jeune fille en reviendrait saine et sauve… Mais rien ne garantissait qu'elle souffre, non plus. Hayner pensa alors à Kairi. Si Axel tenait parole, alors il pourrait la voir… Il pourrait la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, lui dire, en face, combien il l'aime…

A bout, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Il était exténué. Il fallait qu'il dorme. La nuit porte conseil, parait-il… Il repenserait à tout ça demain… Oui, c'est ça… Demain… Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver Kairi, au pays des songes…


	12. Chapitre 12 : La cité du crépuscule II

Enfin!! Je l'ai terminé!! T'as vu Xmath? xD Je l'ai eu ce maudit chapitre!! Et c'est un long, comme promis!!  
Alors alors, bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!!

* * *

Dans le second vaisseau Gummi, l'ambiance était assez calme. Riku passait en revue les mondes qu'ils avaient déjà visités, pendant que Lindsay se lassait aller à la mélancolie. Atlantica lui manquait énormément, et elle se rendait compte qu'avoir des jambes pouvait être fatigant. Elle pensait à son père, à ses sœurs, à Sébastien, à Polochon… Elle pensait à son beau royaume, c'était la période où les poissons tropicaux arboraient leurs couleurs vives, pour les parades nuptiales. Elle n'avait jamais manqué une seule de ces parades, et se rendre compte qu'elle était entrain d'en manquer une pour la première fois de sa vie lui faisait mal au cœur. Pendant ce temps, Christelle dessinait en écoutant sa musique, à l'arrière du vaisseau. Et, bien qu'elle ne dise rien, on pouvait facilement voir des larmes invisibles sur son visage, et sentir la tristesse dans tout le vaisseau… Ce qu'elle dessinait ? Des souvenirs. De bons et mauvais moments, des pleurs et des rires… Tant de souvenirs qu'elle avait en commun avec Julie, et qu'elle savait pourtant disparu de l'esprit de celle-ci. Sa dernière mission lui avait fait du mal, beaucoup de mal… Les révélations qu'Axel leur avait faites, au château de la belle et la bête, avaient été comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur… Elle se remémorait sans cesse ses paroles, ayant encore du mal à y croire…

_-Malheureusement, même si vous la retrouviez, il est déjà trop tard. Tout ce à quoi tu tiens, tout ce pour quoi tu te bats, tous ces souvenirs que vous aviez en commun, ils n'existent plus pour elle. Les ténèbres sont ainsi faites. Lorsque l'on renonce à vivre dans la lumière, les ténèbres détruisent progressivement tous les souvenirs liés à la lumière. Ainsi, toi, Lindsay, Riku,… Elle vous a oublié. Vous n'êtes plus que « les humains qui cherchent à détruire notre Kingdom Heart », pour elle. Sora, en revanche, elle se souvient de lui comme l'assassin d'Arnauld._

_-Mais… Enfin, ce n'est pas possible… Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de…_

_-En arrivant à atteindre son cœur, il est possible de faire revenir sa mémoire. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça…_

_-Pourquoi nous aides-tu, Axel ?_

_-Parce que quelqu'un me l'a demandé… Une personne qui vous veut du bien, rassurez-vous… Et je le fais aussi pour Roxas…_

Christelle retint ses larmes, se concentrant sur son dessin. Depuis cette discussion, elle n'avait pas cessé de dessiner, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle aussi, un jour, finisse par oublier… Son cœur était serré, comme si quelqu'un, dans sa poitrine, avait prit ce dernier en main et essayait de le faire éclater.

-Christelle… ? fit Riku, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé

-Oui ? fit celle-ci en relevant la tête, en essayant d'afficher un air serein

-Tu as une idée de l'endroit où tu voudrais aller, à présent ?

Christelle baissa les yeux, réfléchissant. Non, elle n'avait décidément aucune idée de l'endroit où aller…

-Je ne sais pas… répondit-elle simplement

-Bien… Et toi, Lindsay ?

La jeune blondinette, sortie de ses rêveries, leva la tête et se leva doucement, afin d'approcher de la vitre du cockpit. Elle jeta un regard à l'espace infini qui s'étendait devant eux et désigna la cité du crépuscule du doigt, ne connaissait pas le nom de ce monde.

-Hé bien, adjugé. En route pour la cité du crépuscule…

Et, c'est dans un silence lourd et chargé d'émotions, que le vaisseau prit la direction de la ville où Roxas avait vécu de si bons moments… Lindsay ne put cependant retenir un petit sourire, car elle n'avait pas désigné ce monde pour rien…

Lorsque le vaisseau eu atterrit sur le sol de la cité du crépuscule, le trio en sortit et regarda autour de lui. C'était une jolie ville calme, et le soleil se couchait au loin. Mais, d'après Sora, le soleil ne bougeait jamais, il restait toujours fixé au même endroit.

-Oh, au fait… On doit aller voir qui ici, déjà ? demanda Christelle

-Mhh… Hayner, Pence et Olette ! répondit Christelle

-Et… Qui les demande ? fit une voix derrière eux

Les trois amis se retournèrent, afin de voir leur interlocuteur… Qui s'avérait être, en fait, trois jeunes qui avaient à peu près leur âge.

-Je suis Riku, et voici Christelle et Lindsay. Nous sommes des amis de Sora.

-Dans ce cas, soyez les bienvenus ! fit Olette

Ils se sourirent, et les habitants de la ville où le soleil ne se couche jamais amenèrent leurs nouveaux amis dans leur repère. Pendant le trajet, Hayner passa beaucoup de temps à réfléchir. Elle était venue… Mais que faire, à présent ? Prévenir Axel ? Au fond, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire… Discrètement, il passa sa main dans sa poche et appuya sur le bouton rouge de l'appareil qu'Axel lui avait donné avant de la ressortir, aussi discrètement… Maintenant, il restait à voir si Axel tiendrais parole, et les délais dans lesquels il agirait…

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes, avant d'arriver dans le repère des trois comparses. Mais il ne purent entrer, car leur progression fut arrêtée par un drôle de bonbon rose qui sauta sur Hayner. L'horreur la plus totale put se lire sur le visage de tous lorsqu'ils reconnurent Kairi… Hayner, Pence et Olette étaient terrifié à l'idée d'avoir été ainsi découverts, alors que les autres semblaient avoir du mal à digérer la chose…

-Hayner, mon Hayner, c'est bien toi !! J'ai eu si peur, si tu savais… J'étais chez moi et puis, tout à coup, quelque chose m'a tiré en arrière et je me suis retrouvée ici… Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé mais… Oh, je suis si contente de te voir !!

Hayner lui fit un petit sourire gêné, et Riku plomba l'ambiance en se racclant la gorge, afin de faire remarquer à Kairi qu'il était là…

-Hé bien, hé bien… Quelle surprise ! fit-il, je dois avouer que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Tu me déçois énormément Kairi…

-Ri… Riku !! fit-elle, l'air terrorisé, qu'est-ce que tu… Mon dieu… Riku… Je suis désolée, tu sais, je… Enfin…

-Magnifique, vraiment… Alors c'est ça que tu fais, pendant que nous on sauve le monde ? Quand je pense que Sora, lui, n'a rien tenté avec Julie par respect… envers toi. Il a renoncé au bonheur pour toi ! Il est devenu un sans cœur, pour toi !! Et voilà comment tu le remercie…

Il éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux, sans une once de bonheur. Un rire ironique… Christelle, elle, encaissait le choc, et ce que Riku venait de révéler..

-Il… Riku, ne me dis pas que Julie lui plaisait…

-Si, justement. Et tu vois, il n'a rien tenté, il n'a rien dit, par respect envers ELLE !! fit-il en regardant Kairi comme la pire des trainée, il m'en parlait chaque soir, il me disait à quel point il souffrait, mais à quel point il refusait de trahir Kairi…

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Christelle, des larmes de tristesse et de rage…

-Si… S'il avait… Julie serait restée… Pour lui, Julie serait restée… Mais il n'a rien dit, à cause… MAIS COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI….

-Je suis désolée !! la coupa Kairi, vraiment, mais c'est trop tard !!

Christelle éclata de rire entre deux sanglots, le même rire que Riku

-Bien sur, c'est tellement plus simple d'être désolée !! Tellement plus simple de dire qu'il est trop tard, plutôt que de bouger ton cul et d'essayer d'arranger les choses ! Peu importe, on ramènera Julie sans toi, et sois certaine que Sora sera mis au courant. Reste ici avec Hayner, et soyez heureux ! Au fond, il n'y est pour rien lui, même si je me demande ce qu'il peut te trouver. Et puis, tu aurais été un vrai boulet pour le groupe avec ta keyblade de nunuche kikoo-lol en mode « barbie powaa »…

-Tu es un peu dure… fit Pence

-Mais réaliste… fit Riku. Je pense que nous allons rester en ville, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun sans cœur, et nous partirons d'ici peu, avec Christelle et… Wowowo !! Où est Lindsay ?!

* * *

-Allez, cours !!

-Mais attends, tu vas trop vite…

-On a pas beaucoup de temps, alors essayons de prolonger en trouvant un endroit où ils ne viendront pas nous chercher ! En haut de la tour de la gare, on sera tranquil.

-Bon sang, il y a encore beaucoup de marche dans cet escalier ?

-Non, regarde, on y est !

Lindsay soupira de soulagement et s'assit pour reprendre son souffle. Axel s'installa à côté d'elle, le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

-Tu en as mis du temps… soupira-t-elle

-Trois mois, je sais. Mais depuis que j'ai faillit disparaître, Julie ne me lâche plus. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup…

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Oh, elle va bien. C'est grâce à Demyx, il prend bien soin d'elle. Ils sont si mignons tous les deux…

-Ils sont ensemble ? Ca y est ?

-Depuis une semaine, oui ! C'est grâce à ça que je suis là, d'ailleurs.

Lindsay ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le mur.

-Et nous, Axel… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire… ?

-Je n'en sais rien… Mais… Je suis sur que tout finira par s'arranger…

-Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas vivre ensemble, simplement… La lumière et les ténèbres ont besoin l'un de l'autre, pourquoi ne le comprennent-ils pas… Pourquoi ne font-ils pas comme nous…

-Il leur faut du temps. Un jour, ils comprendront. En attendant, il faudra se montrer patient…

Ohoho, petite cachottière… Il faudra que tu m'expliques, demain !! Raisonna la voix de Christelle dans l'esprit de la sirène.

Lindsay jetta un regard furtif au sol, et pu apercevoir Christelle et qui tendait le pouce vers le haut avant de repartir avec Riku. Elle sourit à cette vision, et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Axel.

-On est tranquille pour la nuit… Christelle nous a vu et m'a fait un signe positif de la main

-Ca en fait déjà une qui a comprit… fit le rouquin en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de Lindsay. Au loin, le soleil était encore et toujours entrain de se coucher… Un peu comme au pole nord, sans le froid.

-J'espère que demain arrivera lentement… Très lentement… fit la blondinette

Axel sourit, et lui répondit en se penchant doucement vers elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement…

* * *

En ville, Christelle et Riku marchaient à la recherche d'éventuels sans-cœurs ou simili, rassurés de savoir Lindsay en bonne santé, et heureux de savoir qu'elle avait finit par se trouver quelqu'un…

-Si on allait à la terrasse du couchant ? fit Christelle

-Ca marche.

Ils prirent donc la direction de la dite terrasse, préférant passer par les tunnels que prendre le train. Même s'ils ne disaient rien, ils éprouvaient tout deux énormément de haine envers Kairi en cet instant. Riku, pour Sora. Christelle, pour Julie…

-Tu crois qu'on arrivera à la ramener ?

-Très franchement, je ne sais pas… Les ténèbres entrent facilement dans le cœur des gens, mais une fois installées, elles n'ont pas forcément envie de sortir. De plus, elle semble s'être beaucoup attachée aux membres de l'organisation, en à moins qu'ils ne la suivent dans la lumière, elle risque de beaucoup souffrir… Mais il faut garder espoir. Tout n'est pas encore joué !!

-Tu as sûrement raison, il faut garder espoir.

-C'est la seule chose à faire pour l'instant…

-Dis-moi, Riku… Tu l'aimes… ?

-Qui ?

-Kairi…

-Je… l'ai aimée. Mais plus maintenant.

Il marqua une courte pause, semblant hésiter à continuer. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'habitude de mettre son cœur à nu si facilement. Il avait été seul si longtemps. Si longtemps exposé aux ténèbres…

-Quelqu'un a prit sa place, à vrai dire…

-Oh… Je vois… Ca… fait longtemps… ?

-Un peu plus de six mois.

Le cœur de christelle se serra. Six mois… C'était à peu près le temps que leur aventure avait déjà duré. Six mois… Cela faisait six mois qu'elle cherchait à retrouver son amie de toujours… Qui, au fond, pouvait très bien être la personne dont Riku parlait…

-Tu n'as pas l'air de voir de qui je parle, fit Riku amusé

-En effet…

-Hé bien, je peux te dire que tu la connais bien. Très bien même, mais peut-être pas assez pour savoir qu'il s'agit d'elle !

-Je ne vois vraiment pas qui…

-Tu finiras par trouver.

Un bruissement se fit entendre derrière eux, et des ombres sortirent du sol. Chacun fit apparaître sa keyblade, et ils se battirent tous les deux. Chacun passa sa rage contre Kairi, chacun se battait pour protéger l'autre. Et puis, un moment d'inattention, une ombre passa derrière la jeune fille et, sans crier gare, lui vola son cœur.

-CHRISTELLE !! hurla Riku

Il courut. Aussi vite qu'il pouvait, il courut. Mais il était trop tard, elle avait perdu son cœur…

Il la regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Il regarda la petite ombre qu'elle était devenue, et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

-Je t'aime… murmura-t-il

Et l'ombre disparut, pour rendre sa place à la jeune fille. Comme pour Sora et Kairi, la magie avait opéré. Elle était revenue. L'amour de Riku l'avait ramenée… Il se pencha et l'embrassa, le visage toujours couvert par les larmes.

-Excuses moi… Je n'ai pas su te protéger…

-Mais tu m'as confié ton cœur… Alors, prends soin du mien aussi… Parce que moi aussi je t'aime, Riku…

-Quand tout sera terminé, je veux qu'on vive ensemble… On vivra sur mon île, et on ira voir Julie tous les jours… Parce que je te jure qu'on la ramènera !! On ne laissera pas tomber…

-Embrasse moi encore…

Le jeune homme lui sourit tendrement et se pencha vers elle, afin de déposer un tende baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien aimée…

* * *

Niark, hé ouais, un chapitre un peu plus... dégoulinant de guimauve! Il en fallait bien un, non? Le prochain risque de mettre du temps à arriver, je le crains. Je n'ai pas encore terminé le premier jet, à partir de maintenant je dois travailler au jour le jour, et ça risque d'être difficile. Mais je ferai de mon mieux  
A bientôt les gens!!


	13. Chapitre 13 : Intermonde II

Niaah, j'ai craqué. Je devais attendre avant de la poster, mais j'suis trop de bonne humeur ce soir!  
Un chapitre court, mais le 14 sera, normalement, plus long. Il est actuellement en court d'écriture, et devrait suivre celui-ci dans peu de temps!  
Alors, Xmath? Tu as trouvé le monde en question entre temps, ou bien pas encore? Parce qu'ici t'y échappe pas hein! Allez, réfléchis encore un peu... Non? Bah alors lis :)

* * *

Ce soir encore, Christelle dessinait. Toujours sa musique dans les oreilles, elle dessinait. Elle était cependant plus heureuse que la dernière fois. Elle avait retrouvé son courage. Grâce à Riku. Riku était sa force, sa source de courage. Il était sa raison de continuer à avancer, sa lueur d'espoir. De plus, elle savait à présent qu'Axel était de leur côté, et que tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait retrouver Julie… La Julie qu'elle avait toujours connue… Elle devait juste réussir à atteindre son cœur. Elle devait donc trouver un moyen de le faire. Parce que les choses ne pouvaient pas durer ainsi.

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de réfléchir, de trouver un moyen. Elle devait y arriver… Elle posa son crayon sur sa feuille, une nouvelle feuille encore vierge, et laissa son esprit guider son crayon. Au début, ses traits lui semblèrent flou, assez incertain. Puis, petit à petit, les traits se firent plus prononcés, plus visibles. Plus net… Elle ne se rendit pas compte que la musique venait de changer. Et que c'était ce nouveau morceau qui guidait sa main…

Des arbres, des buissons.

_Trahison… Disgrâce…_

Un grand rocher.

_L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face…_

Un jeune lion à la crinière noire.

_Trahison.. Quel outrage ! Disgrâce… Et violence !_

Une jeune lionne sombre

_Il n'est que nuisance depuis sa naissance…_

Chacun portant une marque sur le visage.

_Il ne peut changer…_

Le jeune lion à l'œil griffé.

_Car il n'est qu'un étranger…_

La jeune lionne porte la marque des similis.

_Laisse-nous donc tranquille !_

Ils fuient.

_Vil menteur, lion de malheur !_

Ils regardent derrière eux, l'air triste.

_Lion maudit, lion proscrit…_

Sur le rocher, un grand lion.

_Il ne peut changer sa vie_

Il les regarde.

_Il s'enfuit, loin d'ici_

Il a l'air en colère…

_Mais n'oubliez jamais son ignominie…_

A côté de lui, d'autres animaux.

_Car il n'est pas, l'un des nôtres !_

Ils ont tous le regard rempli de tristesse…

_Il ne sera jamais des nôtres !_

Il y a deux jeunes lions…

_Il n'est pas comme nous._

Trois jeunes lionnes…

_L'un de nous…_

Un oiseau…

_La duperie, est finie_

Et une tortue…

_Nous avons compris_

Le ciel est noir.

_Nous ne pouvons pardonner sa faute._

Il est transpercé par la foudre.

_C'est pourquoi il ne sera jamais des nôtres…_

Il pleut.

_Il n'est pas comme nous…_

Et les deux lions marqués fuient…

_Trahison…_

Kovu…

_Disgrâce…_

Et Julie…

_Trahison…_

Christelle s'arrêta brusquement, remarquant enfin la musique. Elle regarda son dessin, le cœur battant. Elle venait de trouver….

_Disgrâce…_

C'est par là que tout avait commencé, et c'est par là que tout finirait… Walt Disney était sa solution…

_Trahison…_

Christelle se leva d'un bond, faisant au passage sursauter Riku et Lindsay. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question, la jeune fille lança la communication avec Tic et Tac.

-Salut Christelle ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ?

-Il faut que je parle au roi, c'est urgent. Vous pouvez me mettre en liaison ?

-Pas de problème !

L'image disparut un instant, pour laisser apparaître le visage du roi.

-Christelle ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Majesté, vous vus souvenez du rapport qu'on vous a fait sur les révélations faites par Axel ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je pense avoir trouvé le moyen !

-Parle, je t'écoute.

-Je pense qu'on peut réussir à atteindre le cœur de Julie grâce aux Disney !

-Mais alors, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas réagit dans le monde d'Aladin ou ailleurs ?

-Je ne sais pas… Il y a peut-être un Disney en particulier qui pourrait…

-Attend !! Le jour de notre départ, tu as chanté quelque chose ! Julie avait déjà réagit à ce moment là. Quel Disney étais-ce ?

-Le roi Lion… Le monde de Simba…

-C'est une chanson qui l'a fait réagir. Peut-être qu'elle ne réagira qu'avec une chanson.

-Dans son cas, je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chanson qui puisse l'aider… Mais s'il faut chanter, je laisse la place à Sora ! Je vais lui envoyer les infos, et la chanson en question.

-C'est peut-être notre seule chance, il faut la saisir. Je vais dire à Sora de se rendre chez Simba et d'y rester, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne. Bien joué Christelle.

-Merci, votre majesté…

La communication s'arrêta et Christelle se laissa tomber sur son siège. Riku vint poser sa main sur son épaule et la regarda en souriant.

-Tu as fais fort sur ce coup là… Bravo.

-Tu parles ! J'ai été nulle.. Le roi lion… J'aurais du le trouver plus tôt ! J'aurais du ! C'était tellement évident… La chanson Trahison lui correspond tellement, dire que j'ai faillit passer à côté… L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face… Quelle idiote je suis, c'était flagrant…

-Allons, ne sois pas si dure avec toi. Je suis sure que maintenant, tout va bien se passer. Sora arrivera à la ramener.

-Il est temps de mettre fin à cette guerre entre les ténèbres et la lumière. Acquiesça Lindsay


	14. Chapitre 14 : Illusiopolis VI

Le temps avait passé, sans que personne n'ai plus de nouvelles des membres de l'organisation XIII. Mais ce calme ne rassurait pas, bien au contraire. Et, au fond, il ne faisait aucun doutes que les gens avaient raison de s'inquiéter…

A Illusiopolis, Julie arpentait les couloir de sa forteresse, l'air pensive. Oui, sa forteresse… Car elle avait été choisie à l'unanimité comme nouveau chef de l'organisation, et elle méritait ce titre. Il faut bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas chômer durant cette période de « calme ». Elle s'était entraînée dur, et avait finit par maîtriser tous les éléments des membres de l'organisation, allant jusqu'à ressusciter Xemnas pour lui voler l'essence même de son pouvoir, avant de le faire à nouveau disparaître dans les ténèbres. Seul un élément manquait à l'appel, un seul… La lumière. L'élément de Roxas… Et elle ne pouvait pas lui prendre son pouvoir, parce qu'elle ne disposait pas de lui. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen ! Quoi qu'il lui en coûte !

Cependant, cet apprentissage ne s'était pas fait aussi facilement pour chaque élément, et Julie avait remarqué que les éléments les plus durs à maîtriser laissaient des traces… Des traces physiques. Pas des cicatrices non, des caractéristiques différentes. En maîtrisant le feu par exemple, elle avait hérité des même petites marques qu'Axel avait sous les yeux. En maîtrisant l'électricité, elle s'était retrouvée affublée de deux mèches qui refusaient de rester à plat, formant ainsi deux sortes de petites antennes, comme pour Larxene. Pour la lune, elle avait prit quelques traits félins, comme les yeux jaunes et les oreilles en pointes. Mais ces changements ce se firent qu'avec les éléments qu'elle eut du mal à contrôler. Aussi, après ces trois là, à part le fait que ses cheveux lui arrivaient à présent aux homoplates, il n'y eu pas d'autres changements. Alors que Demyx jouait de la cithare, il s'était avéré qu'elle jouait très bien de l'ocarina, et lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble, leur musique était en parfaite harmonie.

Depuis quelques temps, un monde en particulier intéressait Julie : la terre des lions. Elle comptait bien se joindre à Zira et aider son fils, Kovu, à se débarasser de Simba. De plus, Zira et le clan des hors la loi feraient de parfaits alliés, c'était une affaire à ne pas manquer.

Elle arpentait donc les couloirs, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de maîtriser la lumière. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna un sourire aux lèvres.

-Saïx ! Tu me suis maintenant ?

Le divin lunaire la regarda avec un sourire carnassier.

-A vrai dire, j'avais quelque chose à te dire, mais le fait que tu m'ai repéré si vite me vexe…

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre en papotages, Saïx.

-Peut-être, mais ça concerne… Roxas. Fit Saïx en faisant apparaître sa claymore

-Hohoho, je vois où tu veux en venir…

Julie suivit le mouvement en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade, la Keyblade des similis. Après des recherches poussées, Zexion avait découvert que chaque Keyblade avait forcément une origine quelconque. Celle de Sora était née de la lumière, celle de Riku des ténèbres, celle de Christelle de l'espoir et celle de Julie, de son origine de simili…

Le combat était devenu une sorte de rituel depuis quelques temps, la vie de l'organisation était devenue un entraînement perpétuel, et la moindre occasion de s'entraîner était saisie. A tel point que, même pour passer une information, ils en venaient à se battre. Ils n'allaient pas jusqu'à s'entre-tuer, bien sur, mais plus le temps passait, plus chacun gagnait en force et en technique.

Saïx se jeta sur Julie, abattant sa claymore sur la jeune fille qui para son attaque grâce à sa keyblade. Ils étaient tous deux friands de ces petits combats, cela se voyait à cette lueur qui brillait dans leurs yeux à chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient se battre, et au sourire carnassier que chacun affichait.

Julie réagit sur-le-champ en chargeant son poing d'électricité avant de frapper Saïx au ventre avec autant de force qu'elle le pouvait. Le jeune homme poussa un léger cri de douleur et recula sous le coup, avant de repartir à la charge aussitôt. Pour un spectateur, il aurait été très compliqué de suivre le combat tant il était rapide. Les coups s'enchaînaient avec une vitesse hallucinante, et chacun semblait bien décidé à remporter le combat. De tous les membre de l'organisation, Saïx était le seul qui réussisse à vraiment tenir tête à Julie, ce qui faisait que Julie appréciait d'autant plus ces petits combats avec lui. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était encore que l'échauffement… La lune était cachée derrière les nuages, et aucun des deux ne pouvait profiter de son énergie.

Saïx abattit une nouvelle fois sa claymore, atteignant Julie au bras droit. La jeune fille poussa un cri de douleur et lui jeta un regard meurtrier, avant de lui foncer dessus, une boule de feu à la main. Saïx se mit en position pour repousser l'attaque, mais Julie fit disparaître la boule au dernier moment et planta vivement sa keyblade dans la cuisse de Saïx, avant de l'enlever et de passer derrière lui en courant. Saïx se retourna brusquement, malgré sa blessure, et poussa un cri de rage en voyant ce que Julie tentait de faire. A force de se battre, ils avaient reculé dans une zone sans fenêtre de la forteresse, et la lune n'était plus cachée par les nuages. On pouvait voir ses rayons traverser les fenêtres, plus loin dans le couloir. Saïx se mit à courir à son tour, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crie à cause de sa cuisse blessée. Devant lui, Julie, qui disposait de tous ses moyens pour courir, arrivait déjà presque dans la lumière de la lune. Tout en continuant à courir, Saïx lança sa claymore de toutes ses forces vers Julie. La claymore arriva juste au niveau de la pliure du genou, faisant ainsi tomber lourdement la jeune fille au sol et l'immobilisant quelques instants. Le temps qu'elle se relève, Saïx l'avait rattrapée. Ils pénétrèrent en même temps dans la lumière et se chargèrent de la lumière de la lune. Ils se regardèrent avec une impatience. Le vrai combat allait enfin commencer…

Saïx fit apparaître une autre claymore dans sa main, ayant laissé l'autre là où Julie était tombée. Lorsqu'ils reposèrent tous deux les pieds aux sol, Saïx frappa brusquement sa claymore sur celui-ci, provoquant une onde de choc qui propulsa Julie contre le mur. La jeune fille tomba au sol et se releva sur-le-champ, avant de tendre la main vers Saïx, lui envoyant une rafale de boules d'eau. Le temps que ce dernier évite, elle se jeta dessus, laissant derrière elle une traînée de flamme. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de Saïx, les coups s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse inimaginable. Coups de keyblade, coups de poings chargés en électricité, boules de feu, geysers, …

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, Saïx était coincé au sol, accroché par des lianes. Ils se regardèrent un instant, le souffle court, puis Julie fit disparaître les lianes avant de tomber à genou. Elle mit quelques instants à reprendre son souffle, puis se releva et aida Saïx à en faire de même.

-C'était un très beau combat, Saïx

-Très touché… Je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusé.

-Sacré Saïx.. fit Julie en riant, alors, cette fameuse info ? Elle valait le coup j'espère ?

-Je ne me serais pas battu comme ça sinon…

-Alors explique-toi à présent.

-Hé bien… Il devrait être possible d'entrer en contact avec Roxas si tu te trouve assez proche de Sora. Dès cet instant, et je sais que la manœuvre est dangereuse, il faudrait créer un passage des ténèbres vers le cœur de Sora. Là, tu y trouveras Roxas. Et si tu as Roxas a disposition…

-J'ai toutes les occasions du monde pour maîtriser la lumière ! Saïx, tu es génial.

-Alors ?

-Ca valait bien un si beau combat, tu as raison.

-Tout le plaisir à été pour moi…


	15. Chapitre 15 : La terre des lions I

Hey hey hey! Anelyne, le retour :p Ouais, je sais, j'ai mis le temps... Gomen!! ... M'en fout j'ai posté avant Xmath!! xD  
J'vais essayer de re-poster plus souvent, encore désolée!  
Bonne lecture!!

* * *

Le ciel était couleur encre, et la pluie martelait le sol dans une douce symphonie, accompagnée par les grondements d'un orage furieux. Le vent soufflait, faisant danser l'herbe et les arbres. Tout, dans le paysage, semblait vivant. Tout semblait se mouvoir, et le moindre son était semblable à une mélodie, qui serrait un peu plus le cœur de Julie à chaque note. Il n'y avait aucun doute : la terre des lions serait un endroit décisif. Cette certitude lui venait de la seule mémoire qui lui restait, la mémoire du cœur. Le corps possède deux mémoires : la mémoire de l'esprit, et la mémoire du cœur. Si la mémoire de l'esprit peut disparaître ou être détruite, la mémoire du cœur reste toujours gravée quelque part, silencieuse et invisible, mais bien présente, se manifestant lorsque le corps se retrouve confronté à une chose qui lui est directement liée. Et cette mélancolie qui oppressait le cœur de Julie ne mentait pas… Elle était déjà venue ici, ou elle connaissait cet endroit.

Julie jeta un regard vers Saïx, qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Pour eux aussi, la magie avait opéré, et ils avaient à présent quitté leur corps d'humain pour une enveloppe plus discrète. Julie était devenue une lionne majestueuse au pelage sombre, dont la face était marquée par la marque des similis, et Saïx un magnifique guépard au pelage gris, portant une cicatrice en forme de croix sur le front. Il jetait des regards autour de lui, anxieux.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. On devrait peut-être revenir plus tard, tu ne penses pas ?

-Est-ce que tu sens la présence de Sora ?

-Hé bien… Oui.

-Dans ce cas, nous restons. C'est maintenant qu'il faut agir.

-Comme tu veux. Mais je maintiens que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Julie soupira.

-Nous devons trouver Zira. Larxene m'a dit qu'elle cherchait à détruire Simba, on va marchander notre aide contre Sora.

-T'as une idée de l'endroit où on peut la trouver au moins ?

-Larxene m'a parlé d'un endroit appelé les terres interdites.

-Hé bien, allons-y…

Les deux amis se mirent en route sous la pluie. Ils marchèrent longtemps, sans rien trouver. Après des heures de recherches infructueuses, ils décidèrent de se mettre à l'abris et d'envoyer des similis en reconnaissance, pendant qu'ils se reposaient…

* * *

Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, et la chaleur était presque insupportable. Sous ses pattes, Vitani sentait le sol craquer à cause du manque d'eau. Dire qu'il y a à peine quelques jours, il pleuvait des torrents d'eau. Mais toute l'eau s'était évaporée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, et il ne restait plus aux hors la loi qu'un misérable point d'eau, qu'ils devaient absolument protéger de quiconque s'en approcherait. Quant aux proies, c'était un vrai désastres. Il n'y avait plus rien… Il était grand temps qu'ils reprennent la terre des lions, riche en eau et en proie, à ce maudit Simba.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la termitière, Zira l'attendait avec Kovu. Elle secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Le point d'eau est presque à sec, et je n'ai pas croisé un seul animal qui puisse être mangé.

-La situation devient critique… soupira Zira

-Et pour les créatures blanches ? En as-tu croisées ?

Ah ! Ces créatures, c'était toute une affaire… Elles étaient apparues le soir de l'orage, et personnes ne savait d'où elles venaient, ni ce qu'elles voulaient. Elles arpentaient les lieux, semblant chercher quelque chose. La veille, l'une d'elle avait même pénétré dans la termitière !

-Croisées, pas vraiment. Mais j'ai pu voir qu'il y en avait, sur la terre des lions, et qu'elles semblaient poser des problèmes… Bien que Simba ai de nouveaux alliés.

-Tu as des informations à leur sujet ? demanda Zira

-Très peu, il y a deux lions, un nommé Riku et un nommé Sora, deux lionnes, Lindsay et Christelle, un oiseau du nom de Donald et une tortue du nom de Dingo. Ils ont une façon de se battre redoutable, et une magie très puissante, qui nous est inconnue. Je crains que nous ne puissions pas grand chose contre eux.

-A vrai dire, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai… fit une voix derrière eux

Zira, Kovu et Vitani se retournèrent. Derrière eux, une lionne inconnue avançait lentement, fière et majestueuse.

-Qui es-tu, étrangère ?

-Je suis la maîtresse des similis, et je vous offre mon aide.

-Et qui sont ces similis ?

Une horde de créature blanche apparut autour de la lionne.

-Bien, nous savons donc d'où viennent ces créatures. Ta magie est puissante, mais le sera-t-elle assez pour vaincre Simba ?

-Si vous m'amenez le lion du nom de Sora, alors Simba ne pourra plus rien contre moi.

-Dans ce cas, tu auras ce lion…

* * *

-Julie !!! Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi tu m'as fais capturer ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire, provoquant une série de frisson chez Sora. Sous sa forme de lion, elle avait l'air implacable, et il n'osait imaginer la douleur qu'il ressentirait si elle l'éttaquait, avec ses griffes et ses crocs acérés.

-Tu es vraiment stupide Sora… Ce n'est pas toi que je veux.

-Mais alors… Qui… ?

-Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt ! Mais avant…

Un grand éclair de lumière aveugla Sora et, lorsqu'il réouvrit les yeux, la terre des lions avait disparut. Il se trouvait dans une grande salle blanche, et il était redevenu humain.

-Sois le bienvenue, Sora, dans la chambre abandonnée…

Le porteur de la keyblade reporta son regard vers Julie, et il resta figé un instant. Elle avait tellement changé depuis la dernière fois… Et puis, tous ces traits physiques des membres de l'organisation… Que lui était-il arrivé ?

-Je me demandais quand tu viendrais…

Sora regarda autour de lui, cherchant le propriétaire de la troisième voix, qu'il lui semblait bien connaître…

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Sora vit Roxas s'avancer hors de lui. Mais il n'était pas l'être transparent qu'il avait vu la dernière fois, il était bien là, entier…

-Sais-tu pourquoi je suis là, Roxas ?

-En effet.

-Dans ce cas, commençons par cela…

Julie tendit la main et une onde de choc s'en dégagea. Roxas fit un geste pour se protéger, mais l'onde l'évita, avant de balayer violemment Sora contre le mur. Des lianes sortirent alors du sol et l'immobilisèrent.

-Ton tour viendra juste après…

Piégé. C'était le mot juste. Il était piégé et, cette fois, rien ne le tirerait d'affaire. Il ne pouvait que regarder Julie s'approprier le pouvoir de Roxas, car il était à présent certain que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, et attendre que son tour arrive…

-Je suis étonné que ma chambre soit toujours là… fit Roxas

-Elle n'attend que toi, il n'est pas trop tard pour revenir, ajouta Julie en souriant

-Je m'en doute… Mais je me vois contraint de refuser ton offre. De même que pour ce que tu veux, je crois que tu n'es pas apte à comprendre…

Aie… Là, Roxas allait un peu loin. Il n'allait sûrement pas rester en vie très longtemps. Sora s'attendait à voir Julie se jeter dessus à tout moment… Mais elle ne le fit pas, bien que son visage montra une immense frustration.

-AAAAXXEEEEELLLLL !!! hurla-t-elle brusquement

Le visage de Roxas se décomposa en voyant un passage des ténèbres s'ouvrir devant lui.

-Ca, c'est fourbe… marmonna-t-il

-Je te donne cinq minutes, Axel…

Le rouquin acquiesça en entrant dans la pièce, et Julie se servit du passage pour s'en aller…

-Salut, vieux ! Comment tu vas ? fit Axel en prenant Roxas dans ses bras

-Hé, lâche-moi, tu vas me tuer ! J'étouffe !!

Axel éclata de rire.

-Tu nous manques, tu sais…

-Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment… fit Roxas en désignant Sora du doigt

-Ouais… Ecoute vieux, je sais ce que tu penses, elle ne comprend pas. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de comprendre maintenant. Elle croit encore que ton pouvoir est la lumière, nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'en est rien. Cette guerre doit cesser, et toi seul peut y mettre un terme en lui confiant ton don.

-Et si ça ne suffisait pas ?

-Dans ce cas… Aussi dur que ce soit, je me chargerai moi-même de mettre un terme à tout ça. Mais tu dois profiter de sa réaction pour ammener Sora hors d'ici !

Axel se tourna vers Sora

-Et toi, pas un mot ! Fais comme si de rien n'était, ai l'air terrifié, comme si ta mort approchait ! Compris ?

L'élu hocha de la tête, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Axel ouvrit un nouveau passage des ténèbres, et, l'instant d'après, Julie était à nouveau dans la chambre.

-Alors ?

-C'est bon, je vais te donner la maîtrise de… la lumière.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Julie.

-Bien, tu deviens raisonnable…

Roxas s'avança vers Julie, et une aura blanche l'entoura, avant de se détacher de lui petit à petit pour aller entourer Julie. Et tout s'enchaîna très vite… Le temps que Julie comprenne, Roxas courut vers Sora et l'entraîna dans les ténèbres. Julie voulut se retourner pour l'arrêter, mais l'aura pénétra en elle et elle tomba à genou. Des images traversaient son esprit, provoquant à chaque fois comme une décharge, la paralysant de douleur. Des sourires, des rires… La chaleur de la lumière, Christelle… Sa maison, les heures passées sur Kingdom Heart, l'arrivée de Sora et l'espoir qu'il avait apporté. Cette complicité qui s'était immédiatement installé entre eux… Cette… amitié ? Toutes ces images… Elles n'avaient plus leur place, dans cet esprit. Mais elles étaient pourtant revenues. Le pouvoir de Roxas n'avait jamais été la lumière…

Mais sa capacité à se souvenir…

* * *

_Béééh voilà....... On approche de la fin, n'est-ce pas? J'ai pas envie de m'arrêter... J'me suis attachée à mes personnages, mais on va pas faire durer trop longtemps non plus, quand faut y aller, faut y aller!!  
Encore un ou deux chapitre et ce sera l'épilogue... Des pronostics pour les prochaines fois?_


	16. Chapitre 16 : La terre des lions II

Haaaaa et zut! Elle a posté avant moi cette fois....  
Alors alors... voilà, le chapitre 16! :3 Hé! Hé! Hé! J'avais promis hein! Post plus rapide :p Et c'est faiiittt!!  
Enjoy :3

* * *

Il y avait bien longtemps que le cœur de Julie n'avait plus souffert autant… Elle avait à nouveau l'impression que deux personnes se battaient en elle, la « bonne » et la « mauvaise » Julie… L'humaine et le simili… A vrai dire, cette sensation avait disparut très rapidement, après l'arrivée d'Arnauld… Personne ne naît simili, il y a toujours un être complet avant. Mais pour Julie et Arnauld, cela avait été différent, ils étaient né comme ils étaient. Julie avait souvent eu l'impression que deux personnes vivaient en elle, luttant pour obtenir le monopole, prenant la parole chacune à leur tour… Une Julie douce et gentille, une Julie froide et distante… Mais, si elles avaient réussit à cohabiter pendant une courte période, voilà qu'elles recommençaient à lutter l'une contre l'autre…

Elle avait toujours été persuadée que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, que ces deux part d'elle même auraient du être séparées, qu'elles devaient se battre, que c'était ainsi. Et puis, quand il était arrivé, tout avait changé… Il lui avait apprit que ces deux part d'elle même pouvaient cohabiter, prendre chacune la parole dans diverses situations. C'était un avantage, et non un fardeau. Chacune réagirait dans un contexte différent, et il fallait les laisser faire comme ça…

~Flashback~

C'était une journée qui aurait du être banale, sauf qu'elle était loin de l'être. Après une longue attente, deux adolescents amoureux allaient enfin se voir… Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre ses parents, mais il avait réussit. Ils allaient passer une semaine ensemble…

Du haut de ses 14 ans, Julie avait déjà l'air d'une jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux hanches, et ses yeux étaient déjà cachés derrière ses petites lunettes en titane bleu. Ce jour là, elle avait accroché ses cheveux en une queue haute, et elle était habillée tout en blanc. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cette couleur, mais elle se trouvait jolie avec ces vêtements. Et ce jour là, elle voulait être aussi jolie que possible… Pour lui. Elle sortit un petit miroir de sa poche et vérifia rapidement son fond de teint. Elle n'était pas une fille superficielle, mais ce fond de teint lui était nécessaire. Elle refusait qu'on puisse voir cette marque qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage…

Lorsque le train arriva, Julie le chercha du regard, essayant de le retrouver dans cette foule de gens qui descendait du train. Quand elle le vit enfin, toute timide qu'elle était, elle se mit à courir vers lui, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Ils s'enlacèrent un instant, oubliant l'existence des autres personnes. Puis, les mains entrelacées, ils partirent tous deux chez Julie…

[…]

-Comment tu as fait ?

Arnauld regarda Julie sans vraiment comprendre.

-Je vis seule ! Comment as-tu convaincu tes parents de te laisser venir ?

-Oh, ça… A vrai dire, il est possible que j'aie omis certains détails, de ce côté là…

-Comme ?

-Comme te dire que je vis seul aussi.

-Oh… C'est malin aussi, ça ! Et… Tu es vraiment obligé de rentrer, après ?

-Il y a des gens qui m'attendent chez moi, et j'ai les cours…

-Je vois… Ecoute, je vais aller préparer à manger, si tu allais te doucher pendant ce temps là ?

-Ça marche !

Julie et Arnauld se levèrent et, pendant que Julie se dirigeait vers la cuisine, Arnauld prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il fallait bien avouer que la maison de Julie, aussi petite qu'elle soit, était vraiment jolie. Mais comment avait-elle réussit à l'acquérir ? Cela restait un mystère, et la jeune fille refusait d'en parler. Peu importe, il reviendrait à la charge un peu plus tard. Lorsqu'il fut dans la salle d bain, le jeune homme se débarrassa vite de ses vêtements et enroula un essuie autour de sa taille. Il alla à l'évier et fit couler un peu d'eau sur son visage, afin d'enlever ce qui masquait la partie gauche de son visage. Il se regarda un instant dans le miroir, l'eau ruisselant le long de son visage. Il s'était habitué à cette marque depuis le temps, mais les gens avaient toujours du mal à s'y habituer, en revanche.

Il se tourna brusquement vers la porte en entendant Julie frapper. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, l'instant d'après, elle ouvrait la porte…

-Excuse-moi, j'ai entendu que l'eau ne coulait pas, et je voulais savoir si… commença-t-elle

Elle se stoppa brusquement, le regard posé sur la marque de son visage. Et voilà, comme il s'y attendait, il aurait mieux valut qu'elle ne la voie pas. Si lui savait ce qu'elle représentait, son appartenance au monde des ténèbres et en même temps à celui de la lumière, Julie, elle, risquait de ne pas comprendre…

Pourtant, la jeune fille s'avança vers lui. Elle le regarda un instant puis posa la main sur la joue d'Arnauld.

-Je croyais ne jamais voir ça ailleurs que… commença-t-elle

Elle se tourna brusquement et attrapa un serre-tête en plastique qu'elle utilisa pour ramener ses cheveux en arrière et dégager son visage, avant, à son tour, d'y faire couler de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, Arnauld resta muet un instant. Elle portait exactement la même marque que lui, mais sur le côté droit du visage. Il avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir…

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement. Il n'avait jamais considéré cette marque comme un mal, mais bien comme un petit plus, mais savoir qu'il n'était pas seul… Savoir que quelqu'un d'autre, dans ce monde, était comme lui, lui réchauffait le cœur. Il se sentait soudain moins seul… Il tourna la tête vers le miroir, et elle fit la même chose. Dans le reflet qu'il leur renvoyait, leurs marques se complétaient…

[…]

-Je sais, moi aussi j'ai remarqué la ressemblance avec le jeu Kingdom Heart.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Toi et moi, on est… On appartient ni à la lumière, ni aux ténèbres. Ou plutôt, on appartient aux deux, mais ces deux parts de nous ne cesseront jamais de se battre !

-Pourquoi se battre ? Dans mon cas, ces deux parts cohabitent très bien. C'est parce que tu es persuadée qu'elles doivent se battre qu'elles se battent. Je pense que chacune réagit dans un moment différent. Lors des moments de paix, c'est la partie de la lumière qui réagira, tandis que dans les moments où tu es en colère, ce sera la partie des ténèbres. C'est un avantage, je pense…

~Présent~

C'avait été la plus belle semaine qu'elle avait jamais passé… Et elle n'avait plus jamais ressentit cette sensation de lutte intérieure. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Julie se leva péniblement, luttant contre la douleur qui foudroyait l'intérieur de son esprit et, lorsqu'Axel lui proposa son aide, elle le foudroya du regard.

-Si je découvre que tu étais au courant, je te ferai regretter d'être encore en vie !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle créa un passage vers la terre des lions et disparut à l'intérieur… Pourquoi la terre des lions ? Parce qu'elle se souvenait. Parce que ce mauvais pressentiment qu'avait eu Saïx était justifié. Parce que, connaissant Christelle, c'est là bas qu'elle les avait tous envoyés… Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, Sora les rejoindrait tous là bas. Parce qu'elle devait se débarrasser de lui tant qu'elle le pouvait encore !

Oui, mais elle ne pouvait déjà plus…

Quand elle arriva, ne redevenant pas une lionne, Sora avait déjà rejoint le groupe et, tous, ayant récupérés leur forme humaine, ils l'attendaient. Il avait suffit d'un regard pour que Julie comprenne qu'il était déjà trop tard, qu'elle ne pourrait plus. Elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé tous ses souvenirs et pourtant, déjà, elle était à nouveau incapable de leur faire du mal… Elle se retourna brusquement et partit en courant. Elle ne supporterait pas la confrontation, elle devait partir. Mais une fois encore, les deux parts d'elles se battaient. L'une voulait fuir, l'autre rester. Le seul compromis que son corps avait trouvé était de courir au lieu de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Alors elle courut, sans vraiment savoir où ses pas la conduirait. Elle courait, simplement… Lutant contre la douleur des souvenirs qui continuaient à revenir. Elle essayait de se concentrer pour courir, et pour ne pas souffrir et, comme il est dur de se concentrer sur plusieurs choses, elle trébucha. Elle resta à terre un instant, retenant ses larmes. Elle frappa du poing contre le sol, blasée par sa stupidité.

Et, pour son plus grand désespoir, elle fut rapidement rejointe par Sora. Il vint se placer devant elle et se pencha en lui tendant la main. D'abord réticente, elle finit par la prendre, et il l'aida à se relever.

Sora serra Julie dans ses bras un instant, comme s'il était certain que le plan de Christelle ne fonctionnerait pas. Il s'écarta d'elle et prit une grande inspiration. Il avait déjà chanté, mais pas dans ce genre de situation. Il n'avait jamais chanté pour ramener quelqu'un vers la lumière…

_Dans notre vie il y a, _

_Tant de choses qu'on voit…_

_Sans les comprendre.._

_Car le temps va son chemin,_

_Quels que soient nos desseins…_

_Sans nous attendre…_

Julie releva la tête et le dévisagea. Elle semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre, tout en ayant l'air de quelqu'un qui se dit « Je connais ça… mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

_Et pourtant, tu verras,_

_Nous marcherons près de toi…_

_Quels que soient les caprices du destin._

_Comme les lions,_

_Par millions,_

_Par le cœur ne font plus qu'un._

_Tous ensemble, avec toi, nous sommes un…_

Nous sommes un, le roi lion ! La phrase fusa dans l'esprit de Julie à la vitesse du son. Bien sur qu'elle connaissait ça… Elle connaissait cette chanson par cœur et, si la situation n'avait pas été la suivante, elle aurait sûrement continué à chanter d'elle-même…

Mais non. Elle ne chanterait pas. Pas cette fois, elle s'y refusait.

-Allez, tu connais la suite…

Julie se mordit la lèvre. Non, non, non et non ! Hors de question qu'elle se mette à chanter…

-Chante avec moi…

Non ! Non, non, non, non, non, non, non ! Et re-non ! Hors de quest…

_Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas  
Simplement être moi… sans votre loi ?_

Que… Quoi ? A quel moment avait-elle… ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir commencé à chanter… pourtant, c'était bien sa voix qui raisonnait actuellement dans l'air…

…

Bien sur… Ça recommençait, comme lorsqu'elle était jeune. Les deux parts d'elle se battaient pour le monopole… Et c'était l'autre qui avait remporté la bataille, cette fois. Une histoire digne d'un schizophrène tout ça, décidément. Mais elle ne pouvait se mentir… Si une part d'elle voulait fuir et retourner près de Demyx, l'autre voulait rester avec Sora, retourner auprès de Christelle… Mais, au final, laquelle allait vaincre ?

_Puis-je faire seule mon trajet ?_

_Ou ne suis-je que l'objet…_

_D'un grand projet ?_

Sora plongea son regard dans celui de Julie en souriant. A l'instant même où elle avait commencé à chanter, il avait su qu'il avait affaire à la Julie qui était partie avec eux au début de ce voyage…

_Ceux qui nous ont quittés  
Seront là pour te guider.  
Ton voyage vient de commencer.  
Dans la peine ou la joie,  
Rien sur terre ne nous vaincra,  
Nous sommes forts, au combien,  
Nous sommes un ! _

Se pourrait-il que le plan de Christelle fonctionne ? C'était fort possible, étant donné que Julie chantait à présent avec lui. En tout cas, Sora l'espérait… Car il n'était pas sur de supporter qu'elle s'en aille à nouveau…

_Toi et moi sommes pareils,  
Tout comme la Terre et le Ciel :  
Une seule famille sous le Soleil.  
Ton courage, ton soutien,  
Tu les trouveras chez les tiens  
Car nos cœurs et le tien  
Ne font qu' un ! _

-NON !!!

Julie repoussa brusquement Sora et se prit la tête entre les mains en poussant un hurlement de rage

-Ça ne peut plus continuer !!! hurla-t-elle

En un mouvement, tout s'embrasa autour d'elle et Sora fut soufflé en arrière. Il heurta un arbre et resta au sol un instant, un peu sonné. Il sentait la chaleur du feu, proche de lui, mais il était trop sonné pour penser à bouger.

[…]

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Sora n'en savait trop rien. En tout cas, il n'avait plus chaud. Il essaya de se relever et la tête lui tourna. Il s'agrippa à l'arbre contre lequel il s'était cogné et regarda autour de lui. Lorsqu'il aperçut Julie, il eut aussitôt le réflex de porter la main à l'arrière de sa tête, histoire de vérifier s'il saignait. Parce qu'il avait du se cogner très, très fort…

Voilà qu'il voyait double…


	17. Chapitre 17 : Intermonde III, Wonderland

YAAHAA!! Big retour =p  
Un chapitre assez important, sur lequel j'ai beaucoup travaillé. Mais je pense qu'il en vaut le coup! lol  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Sora passa rapidement la main à l'arrière de sa tête, à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure. Mais il ne trouva rien. Il se pencha un peu à gauche, puis à droite. Bien, son équilibre était revenu. Il se repassa rapidement les tables de multiplications en tête. Bon, ça aussi, ça allait. Malheureusement, cela n'expliquait en rien ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ! Pourtant, il ne rêvait pas, il en était certain.

Devant lui, deux jeunes femmes se battaient avec acharnement. Enfin, l'une plus que l'autre. Elle devait mesurer dans les 1m70, et elle semblait plutôt musclée. Elle avait des cheveux mi-long argentés qui lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules, des oreilles pointues qui rappelaient celles de Saïx et des yeux jaune-doré semblable à ceux d'un félin. Elle portait la tenue de l'organisation, et la marque des similis sur la partie droite de son visage. Elle se battait avec rage et semblait n'avoir qu'une envie : se débarrasser de son adversaire.

L'adversaire en question était une jeune femme a l'air plus frêle, qui devait mesurer 10cm de moins. Elle était plutôt mince, et elle avait des yeux gris-vert. Elle avait des oreilles normales, devant lesquelles tombaient de longs cheveux châtains, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle portait un mini-short blanc et un gilet sans manches à capuche bleu pâle. Elle était pied nu, et semblait en mauvais état. Elle esquivait plus qu'elle ne se battait, et semblait tout faire pour échapper au combat.

Cependant, la ressemblance entre ces deux filles et Julie était assez troublante…

-Arrête ! Cria la plus petite en évitant un coup de justesse, ça ne rime à rien !

-La ferme ! Je vais mettre un terme à cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute !

La plus grande donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire, qui vacilla et manqua de tomber, rattrapée de justesse par…

-Christelle.. !

La terrienne regarda successivement les deux jeunes femmes, l'air un peu perdu. Visiblement, elle aussi avait remarqué la ressemblance…

-Julie… ?

-Pas exactement…

La supposée membre de l'organisation recula de trois pas, l'air contrarié. Elle regarda le petit groupe qui venait d'arriver, la mettant en position de faiblesse. Elle aurait pu tenir tête à Sora, ainsi qu'à _elle_, mais elle ne pouvait pas tenir tête à tout le groupe

-Tu as de la chance… Je reviendrai m'occuper de toi une autre fois !

Et, sans un mot de plus, elle disparut dans les ténèbres.

Sora se tourna vers ses amis, qui venaient d'arriver, et leur adressa un sourire chaleureux. Son attention se reporta ensuite sur la mystérieuse jeune femme, qui refusait systématiquement la potion de Christelle, à chaque fois que celle-ci lui proposait.

-Je ne la mérite pas… murmura-t-elle, tout ça est ma faute… Je suis désolée… Tellement désolée…

-Calme-toi, fit Riku, sinon on arrivera à rien. Pour commencer, explique-nous qui tu es.

-C'est compliqué… fit-elle en baissant les yeux

-Nous avons le temps. Alors vas-y, nous t'écoutons.

-Bien, comme vous le savez, personne ne naît simili. Il y a toujours une vie humaine avant… Dans le cas de Julie, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Son destin était de devenir simili, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre. Un peu comme Sora, qui ne peut rien faire contre son destin de maître de la keyblade. Vous suivez ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

-Elle est donc née à moitié humaine, et à moitié simili. Un être des ténèbres, et un être de lumière. Julie n'était pas une, mais bien deux personnes. Ce qui explique son caractère changeant, tantôt froide, tantôt joyeuse. La cohabitation était assez difficile… L'être des ténèbres ne voulait qu'une chose : le monopole. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à détruire l'être de lumière.

-Attends une seconde ! On a connu qui, nous ? fit Sora

-Ca dépend des gens, mais pour toi par exemple, c'était presque exclusivement l'être de lumière.

-Je vois… Mais, et toi dans tout ça ?

-Laisse moi terminer !!! Donc… Quand elle a rencontré Arnauld, c'est l'être des ténèbres qui a reprit le dessus. Mais jamais complètement ! J'ai tout fait pour que ça n'arrive jamais !! J'ai même presque reprit le dessus quand vous êtes arrivés…

-Mais attends… Tu es…

-L'être de lumière, oui… Quand nous avons visité Halloween Town et qu'Arnauld est arrivé, elle a reprit le dessus, et elle a presque faillit me détruire complètement. Je m'en veux tellement, si vous saviez… Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter, c'est ma faute… Tout est ma faute…

-Tu n'y es pour rien, la coupa Christelle, un moment de faiblesse, ça arrive à tout le monde. En revanche, je suppose que, si toi tu es l'être de lumière, l'autre personne était l'être des ténèbres ?

-En effet, Evangeline est…

-Evangeline ? fit Lindsay

-Ni elle ni moi ne sommes Julie. Nous sommes deux êtres distincts à présent… Et nous avons chacune un nom.

-Bien, donc nous avons Evangeline… Et toi, tu es ?

-Anelyne…

-Hé bien, sois la bienvenue parmi-nous, Anelyne…

Les jours avaient passé depuis l'arrivée d'Anelyne, ramenant un peu d'espoir pour certain, et de l'inquiétude pour d'autres. Notamment pour Christelle, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. Deux êtres dans une même personne… Mais laquelle avait-elle connu ? Pour qui se battait-elle depuis des mois ? Avec qui était-elle amie depuis tant d'années ? N'avait-elle connu que l'une d'elle, ou avait-elle connu les deux ? Comment avaient-elle fait pour se séparer, et pourquoi maintenant ? Si c'était avec Evangeline qu'elle avait été amie, l'étaient-elles toujours ? Pourrait-elle, avec l'aide de Lindsay et Axel, lui faire comprendre que la lumière et les ténèbres peuvent cohabite ?

Axel… Le jeune homme les avait rejoint quelques jours plus tôt, en fort piteux état. Il avait réussit à fuir de justesse, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'à quelques minutes près, il ne s'en serait pas sortit. Evangeline devait être furieuse d'avoir été ainsi dupée, alors qu'au fond, il avait fait ça pour son bien…

Mais tout le monde n'était pas aussi inquiet. En effet, Sora semblait à des kilomètres de tout problème. Il aurait été sur un petit nuage, le résultat aurait été le même. Parce qu'Anelyne n'avait pas mentit, elle était bel et bien celle qu'il avait connu sur terre. Alors Sora avait retrouvé l'espoir, il s'était remis à croire à une « Happy End ». Parce que finalement, il y avait parfois des miracles, et que cette aventure se terminerait peut-être bien. Alors ce jour là, comme chaque jour depuis son arrivée, Sora passait son temps avec elle. Parce qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'en empêcher. Parce qu'il avait bien l'intention de vivre sans Kairi, comme Kairi avait vécu sans lui. Il ne laisserait pas passer cette nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à lui, tant la peur qu'elle ne parte, encore une fois, le hantait. Alors il profitait de sa bonne humeur et de son sourire, qui lui emplissait toujours le cœur de joie.

-Paire de 9 ! fit Donald en retournant ses cartes

-Dommage, brelan de valet ! Et toi, Ane ? fit Sora

-Hum… J'aurais peut-être du faire comme Dingo, et me coucher… Quoi que, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai quelque chose avec ces cartes là ?

La jeune fille retourna ses cartes, l'air pas plus convaincue que ça. Elle avait un roi de cœur et un dix de trèfle. Sur la table, devant eux, trônaient fièrement un valet de pique, une dame de carreau, un cinq de cœur, un as de cœur et un neuf de pique.

-C'est pas vrai, une quinte royale ! fit Sora l'air dépité

-Et c'est bon, ça ? demanda Anelyne

-C'est la meilleure combinaison… râla Donald

-Ca, c'est la chance du débutant ! Ohio !

-On se refait une partie ? proposa Sora

Malheureusement, personne n'eut le temps de répondre. Une alarme stridente raisonna dans le vaisseau, et l'écran de contrôle s'alluma, laissant apparaître le visage de Riku.

-On s'en occupe Sora. L'activité des ténèbres a été détectée près de notre vaisseau.

-Pas de problèmes. Tu sais où c'est ?

-D'après la carte, c'est un endroit appelé le Pays des Merveilles.

-Ah oui, nous y avons déjà été. Si tu rencontre une certaine Alice, dis-lui bonjour de notre part. Et surtout, méfiez-vous de la reine de cœur !

-Compris. Restez sur vos gardes, les ténèbres peuvent frapper à tout moment !

-On ne le sait que trop…

Riku fit un rapide signe de la main et l'écran s'éteignit. Anelyne continua le fixer quelques instant, l'air pensif, puis elle partit en direction de sa chambre. Si tout le monde avait porté son attention sur Riku, elle, son attention avait été attirée par la personne juste derrière lui. Christelle n'avait rien dit, mais il était facile de comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Quand a la cause, c'était encore plus simple à deviner. Anelyne ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'avait pas pensé un seul moment à Christelle, et à la façon dont elle pouvait prendre la chose. Et malheureusement, il était impossible que durant toutes ces années d'amitié, Christelle n'ai connu qu'Anelyne ou Evangeline. Elle avait connu les deux. Et cela risquait de changer beaucoup de choses…

Anelyne se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit en soupirant. Comment faire pour arranger la situation… Elle se sentait déjà inutile pour le groupe, mais si en plus, elle venait à semer le trouble dans l'esprit des membres, cela n'allait pas aider…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira mieux dans quelques temps.

-Sora ! sursauta la jeune fille, tu m'as fait peur…

-Je suis si effrayant que ça ?

-Aha, tu n'as pas idée ! Un vrai monstre, tu es terrifiant !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Sora posa son regard sur Anelyne en souriant. Ces petits moments de tranquillités étaient relativement rares, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'être seule avec elle une seule fois depuis qu'elle était là, bien qu'ils ne soient plus partit en mission depuis bien longtemps. Chaque fois que l'on détectait une activité de la part des ténèbres, c'était près de l'endroit où le vaisseau de Riku se trouvait.

-Mais sinon, comment est-ce que tu vas, toi ?

-Plutôt bien, à présent. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais disparaître. J'ai passé tant de temps dans le noir… J'étais presque morte, ce soir là, j'avais même renoncé à lutter. Je m'étais résignée à attendre la fin, laissant les ténèbres m'absorber petit à petit.

-Tu avais renoncé à lutter ? Mais alors, comment as-tu fais pour… ?

-Grâce à toi…

Lindsay n'en pouvait plus de rire. Décidemment, certains monde réservaient de drôles de surprises pour ce qui était des changements de vêtements !Tout récemment arrivé dans le Pays des Merveilles, le quatuor découvrait, non sans un certain amusement, la tenue du coin. Seul Riku semblait avoir été épargné par ce changement vestimentaire, pour une raison qui leur échappait un peu. Mais les filles étaient celles qui avaient eu le plus de chance…

Christelle portait un chemisier à manches courtes bouffantes jaune, ainsi que des mitaines montantes roses. Elle portait une jupe rose, qui tenait à sa taille grâce à une ceinture double en tissu, et à qui une grande quantité de dentelle blanche donnait du volume (ainsi que l'impression qu'elle avait une queue de lapin). A ses jambes, de longues bottes en cuir jaune lui remontaient sur les genoux et, sur sa tête, un serre tête orné de deux oreilles de lapin trônait fièrement. Au dessus de ça, un long tablier blanc protégeait son costume des éventuelles taches que pourraient produire l'énorme pinceau qui avait prit la place de sa keyblade dans ce monde.

Lindsay, elle, portait une robe bleue ciel, resserrée à la taille par un gros nœud argenté. Au dessus du nœud, tout le dos de la robe était en résille bleue, entourée de frou-frou en satin argenté, que l'on retrouvait également au niveau de son col. Sous ses manches bouffantes, une seconde paire de manches en soie bleue légère dépassaient, pour venir se resserrer un peu après le coude. Ses jambes étaient couvertes par de hautes chaussettes noires et bleues, coincées au niveau des pieds dans de petites chaussures noires. Sur sa tête, à l'endroit où avait jadis siégé sa couronne de corail, se trouvait à présent un petit béret bleu, non loin d'un petit nœud argenté attaché juste au dessus de son oreille gauche.

Axel, en revanche, avait eu moins de chance… Il s'était retrouvé affublé d'un costume de chapelier toqué, rayé tout en mauve et turquoise ! La veste était trop large, le pantalon avait une jambe plus courte que l'autre, et le chapeau haute forme était affublé de deux oreilles de lapin également, en plus de l'as de cœur qui était coincé dans l'élastique qui en faisait le tour. Il se sentait décidemment ridicule dans ce costume…

-Allons, je t'assure que ce n'est pas si terrible… fit Lindsay en retenant un nouveau fou rire

-Vraiment Axel, c'est… MffffHAAAHAAHAHAHA tenta de confirmer Christelle.

Sans succès. Les deux jeunes filles se remirent à rire, accompagnées par Riku qui, après avoir compatit, devait bien avouer que cette tenue était des plus ridicule.

-Je déteste ce monde… Qui a osé l'appeler « pays des merveilles » ?! C'est tout sauf le cas !!

-Allez, si ça se trouve, il y a des gens moins bien habillé que toi ! fit Lindsay

-Ca, j'en doute.. pensa Christelle en retenant un nouveau rire

-Allons, il faudrait penser à se mettre en route ! Il ne faudrait rien rater d'important… fit Riku

-AAAAH, je suis en retard ! En retard, en retard en retard !! fit une voix près d'eux

-Nous sommes en retard ! Nous sommes en retard, en retard en retard ! ajouta une voix plus… « cartoonesque », la reine va nous couper la tête !

Axel voulut se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait, mais quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – le heurta violemment, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Bon sang, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça !

-Ca alors ! fit Christelle à côté de lui, tu es… Non ! Alice ?!

La personne qui avait heurté Axel se redressa et dévisagea Christelle, l'air perdue. C'était une jeune femme, qui avait de courts cheveux blonds. Elle portait une robe noire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, et un énorme cœur rouge était dessiné sur le haut de sa robe. A la taille, elle avait un demi tablier rouge, qui couvrait l'avant du bas de sa robe. Elle portait de hautes chaussettes rouges, et des chaussures noires luisantes.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Comment me connaissez-vous ?!

-Nous sommes des amis de Sora ! se justifia Christelle, nous…

-Pas le temps, pas le temps ! fit l'autre voix

Christelle eut juste le temps de baisser la tête, pour voir le lapin blanc attraper Alice par la main et se mettre à courir. Alice attrapa la main de Christelle, qui attrapa celle de Riku, qui attrapa celle de Lindsay, qui attrapa celle d'Axel… Et nos quatre amis se retrouvèrent entrain de courir vers un endroit dont ils ignoraient le nom, main dans la main, pour suivre une fille qu'ils ne connaissaient que de nom… Et dont Christelle se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait ici, en compagnie du lapin blanc, dans cette tenue !

-On arrive ! Surtout, faites bien comme moi, et sinon, taisez-vous ! leur lança-t-elle

Ils acquiescèrent. La petite troupe s'arrêta soudainement de courir, en entrant dans la partie centrale des jardins de la Reine de Cœur… Où cette dernière attendait, l'air nerveuse, toujours aussi laide que dans les souvenirs de Christelle. Grosse, l'air prête à tuer n'importe qui, n'importe quand, semblant n'attendre qu'une occasion pour…

-QU'ON LEUR TRANCHE LA TETE !! fit-elle en les voyant arriver

-Veuillez nous excuser, Vôôôtre Mâââjesté ! fit Alice en s'inclinant, en levant la tête et en ouvrant exagérément la bouche, ce retard a une bonne raison ! Tout est prêt, et de façon parfaite ! Votre Majesté passera pour la plus grande des reines au près de sa sœur, la Reine de Pique, grâce à son ingéniosité et à la remarquable idée qu'elle a eu de nous accorder un tout petit peu plus de temps !

Elle avait dit cela sans reprendre sa respiration, mais avec une diction parfaite, sans bafouiller, ni se tromper. La reine parut soudain se calmer et la regarda avec un sourire satisfait.

-Très juste, mon enfant ! Il est vrai que j'ai du génie… Fort bien, merci à vous d'avoir respecté mes consignes ! Et, qui sont ces gens ? fit-elle, en reprenant un air sévère

-Des gens plein d'admiration pour vous, venu assister à vos glorieuses retrouvailles avec votre sœur, afin de pouvoir clamer partout comme vous êtes une reine fabuleuse !

-Quelle idée exquise ! Ma chère, vous êtes formidable !

Des trompettes raisonnèrent dans tous les jardins, faisant sursauter la reine.

-Ciel, déjà ?! Alice, très chère, allez donc avec ces jeunes gens chercher le banquet chez les cartes ! Et dites à ce jeune homme de ce changer, fit-elle en regardant Riku, qu'il prenne exemple sur celui-ci, dans son élégant costume !

-Bien, Votre Majesté !

Alice s'en alla, suivie des autres. Une fois hors de vue, Axel éclata de rire, accompagné de Lindsay et Christelle. Lui, élégant ? Bon sang, cette femme n'y voyait pas clair ! Ils gagnèrent, d'un pas rapide, ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine. En plein milieu d'un jardin ? Bah ! Christelle ne s'étonnait de rien, dans ce monde !

-Bonjour, Mlle Alice ! fit un deux de cœur en souriant.

-Bonjour, bonjour ! Messieurs, il est temps de lancer le banquet ! Tout est prêt ?

-Absolument tout, Mlle Alice !

-Parfait. Allez chercher une tenue pour ce jeune…

-Pas besoin !! la coupa Riku, je reste comme je suis.

-Pauvre fou, tu vas te faire couper la tête ! fit Alice en riant

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle… souffla Christelle, mais dis moi Alice, pourquoi es-tu revenue au pays des Merveilles ?

-A vrai dire, cet endroit m'a très vite manqué. Son manque de logique, sa fantaisie… Alors un jour, je suis revenue. Mais j'ai changé de tactique, avec la reine. Je suis allé la trouver immédiatement, pour m'excuser. Je l'ai complimentée, tout flatteur vit au dépend de celui qui l'écoute… Au fond, elle n'est pas si méchante. Elle a finit par faire de moi son héritière !

-Tu es un peu restée par profit, non ?

-Je me plait ici. Et puis…

-Alice.. ?

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Le groupe se tourna pour voir le visage du nouvel arrivant…

* * *

... Ca te va comme longueur, Xmath?  
De toute façon j'en reviens aux chapitres normaux après, normalement :p Nah!  
... Verdicteuuhh?


End file.
